The Prince Denied of His Life
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yami and Yugi left with their friends to uncover their hidden past, but what will resurface in this new, yet ancient world? Part 2 of the series; Powers of Life! M-rated for a reason and of course Yaoi, puzzleshipping!
1. Prologue

Hm.. I desided the be kind and actually upload the second part of the serie already today :D

Though I'm actually having a little trouble with this story because there's so much to explain.. blah.. there's way to much.. so.. I guess I should start with the warnings then.. Atem..

Atem: First.. Tomyo doesn't own YGO.. never will! This is a yaoi story, wich means boyxboy.. according to our dear author there's be quite a few scenes.. but not yet..

Yugi: Though Tomyo does own the idea, wich Yami Tori has caught a wind of that Tomyo is going to try and make it into a real book.. not just YGO..

Me: HEY! . don't tell the readers that!

Yugi: *smiles* sorry..

Me: Oh, and you two forgot the names.. in this story, Yugi and the rest will have different names, I'll write them bellow.. and also, with how you spell them, because they aren't spelled the way we write them..

Yugi: Yamukanen (spelled YamuKnen)

Atem: Atam.

Joey: Josepho (spelled Josephu)

Tristan: Treisenan (spelled Treysnan)

Téa: Tenéa (spelled Teneia)

Mokuba: Mehkuro (spelled MehKuro)

Malik: Mahandn (spelled Mahnden)

Ryou: Ryrohn (spelled Ryrhon)

Duke: Dehenmen (spelled Dhnmen)

Serenity: Seraneity (spelled Serneyty)

I think that was all.. damn there's a lot to keep on with.. There's also a lot of pairing we'll know of.. and some who wont appear T^T

And also if you (reader) who hasn't read the first part, Those Who Search, please do so.. it's an important part of the story.. these descriptions bellow are based completely on facts and fantasy.. I don't really know how Pangaea looked, but I know it's was green and huge.. so.. then.. I've said mine, on with this new story!

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! Powers of Life.<p>

Part 1: The Prince Denied of His Life.

Prologue.

Ancient Pangaea, a wast, green land filled with all sorts of creatures and also, the first human race that has ever existed, but they did not call themselves humans, they called themselves creatures of light, or Lishua, as the monsters they lived with was the creatures of darkness, also called Ferihn. The people lived around and in a city located around today's Egypt. This huge city was Pangaea's capital, named after the first King that came 2390 summers ago. It was located in the middle the four elements as the people called it, there would be every season with cold, called the Phernen, then it was the growing season, Terman. Next was the hot season, Orana. Last was the dying season, Rentre. The Lishua people was a peaceful people and had only been in war once, against another clan of people, they won and got even more land to build on. They also lived peacefully side by side with the Ferihn as their friends, companions and family, this lead to a new type of breed, Liserhen, a mix between the two breeds. Soon, no one could stand up to the massive kingdom that ruled Pangaea, but no one wanted to fight either, they lived in peace and also wanted it that way. The current King, a Lishua named Repheranen, he was 23 summers old and barely above the age of a grown man, he had a temper he was known for as well. He was married to a woman, a Ferihn princess named Henana, 20 summers old and one of the kindest there were. For five years they had tried to get a heir to the throne, but had not succeeded, now they had. Henana was 9 months pregnant and the child would soon come to the world.

* * *

><p>The whole city was silent, very silent, everyone was waiting for the new heir to the throne to be born, they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but hoped it was a boy. In the palace, where the King and his wife lived, it was just as silent. Suddenly there was a loud cry, a baby's cry. Then it was through the city in the matter of minutes. The wife had born a prince, named Yamukanen.<p>

* * *

><p>The little child moved about, he was sitting on his mother's lap and playing with a fluffy monster that his mother had called upon, the fluffy thing's name was Kuriboh and it was enjoying how the prince, despite the young age of half a summer old was he handling the creature very carefully. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them, but the woman just smiled.<p>

"Dear.." she said and stood up, her son in her arms.

"Yes?" he stated.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked and he nodded.

"I have been looking around, I found someone who can play with the Prince when we're not here, he is two summers older than him.." the King said.

"Oh.. that's great.." she said and looked down at the child before she smiled.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Atam.."

* * *

><p>"Atam!" the boy laughed as he ran over to the older boy. Atam turned and smiled, his spiky hair was covered in dust and his red eyes wasn't shining as brightly as usual.<p>

"What is it Prince?" he asked, the prince stopped in front of him and frowned.

"Don't call me that.. call me Yamu!" the prince stated and crossed his hands, then he adapted to a pout and the slave smiled.

"I'm sorry Pr-Yamu.." his said and the spiky-haired teen laughed, hugging the slave. Amethyst eyes met crimson and they both stared at each other. Then Atam backed off, the prince sighed and looked away.

"Why wont you let me stay close?" the prince asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I.." Atam began but someone called for the slave and he bowed.

"Please excuse me.." he said and rushed off.

"He's been avoiding me for three summers already.. now I'm already 7 summers old.." the prince mumbled and cursed silently.

"Does he really hate me that much!" he asked out loud and slumped against the wall, the sun was shining down at him with a great force and he sighed.

"I love.. you.." the prince mumbled before he walked away.

* * *

><p>ARGH.. the shortes.. prologue.. EVER! I hate it.. but I couldn't write much more.. the next chapter will be longer though.. but you can't guess how much trouble I have.. every time I try to write Yamu, I write Yami.. I even did it when I wrote this.. it's.. annoying.. oh well..<p>

Uploading might not happen as often as on the last story... because my finals are coming and this is my last year.. T^T Wish me luck.. and remember to review!


	2. Chapter 1

I really felt like putting this up today.. don't ask me why, but I have to be quick so my yami doesn't catch me doing this.. I do like the fact that people respond to this story that well ^^

As for the lemon... it might take some while before it come ;_; oh, and since my finals are starting like.. the day after tomorrow, geh.. I wont be able to upload before the end of next week.. sadly..

Atem: What? Seriously?

Yugi: She has exams.. she at her final year.. duh!

Me: Yeah.. if I fail I have to retake the year T.T

Atem: Is that Tori? *points ahead*

Me: SHIT! Okay.. Yugi do the disclaimer.. bye! *runs away*

Yugi: *nervous laughter* ehehehe.. Tomyo doesn't own..

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Trapped Within my Own Home.

Atam sighed as he pushed past the guards, non of them regarded him with any respect, but he was used to that, that was how it had been since he has been brought to be the prince's personal slave. Personally, he wasn't interested in the prince or the whole slave idea at all. Often the prince said that when he became a prince, Atam would be free as well, but that would be long to, the prince was just 7 summers old and the King was far from old age. He dumped the documents on the floor inside of the large room and sighed. Today, just like all the other days in the prince's life, he had to study, study and study. The boy did nothing else but to study, the last time anyone had seen the prince play with someone was when he was 4 summers old. Atam could remember that day, a couple of assassins had entered the palace and killed the queen, then tried to kill the prince as well, but they were caught before they could hurt a hair on the boys head. Since then, the prince had been locked up in the palace to study, he did have some friends though. There was Josepho, the kid at the same age as the prince, whose training sword mastership to protect the future King. Tenéa, a girl who is a year younger than the prince, she was also a slave, but was brought to train dance and entertainment. Also, the prince had two close friends, Mahandn and Ryrhon, they were each training in their own speciality by their old family duty, their families had from ancient times helped the King and his family. Mahandn was a year older while Ryrhon was at the same age as the prince.

"Atam?" a voice asked and Atam snapped out of his depression.

"Yes Prince?" he answered, the prince didn't look up from his place at the large stone table on the balcony. The prince was now studying something about how to stop a war, or start it, it really didn't interest Atam at all.

"What are you doing here? I thought Father was busy giving you orders!" the child said, he was so much older in all his ways. A nearly grown teen trapped in a child's body, at least his father hadn't removed at the games and toys the prince had in his room, the only free space the prince had to let out his breath.

"He said to give you these Prince.." Atam explained and took up the scrolls and laid them down on some empty space on the table, the prince still didn't look up.

"And he also wonders if you'll be showing up for dinner today" Atam said, looked down at the floor like the slave he was supposed to be, he heard a soft intake of breath.

"No.. I'll eat in my room, I really need to remember all of this!" the prince said, still not looking up. Atam regarded the prince with a worried look, but bowed and turned to leave.

"Atam.." the prince called and Atam turned. Yamu had lifted his head, and his tired, amethyst eyes was looking the slave up and down.

"Please tell my father I will not be seeing him until the day after full moon" he said. Atam nodded and turned away, hiding the shock in his eyes. The day after full moon was a time to, the full moon was two days ahead and the King would be greatly irritated by his sons reaction.

"I will Prince, please excuse me.." he said and left, the second he closed the door. Yamu stopped reading and sighed, he sat up completely and looked out over the city. Suddenly he heard someone move about underneath his balcony and got up. He walked over and stared down. The King, his father was walking across the small road, his, Yamu's slave was nearly running after him with his short feet. Suddenly the King stopped and slapped the slave across his face before turning away, then he said something and walked away. Yamu sighed in sadness and walked inside.

"I don't want him to do that!" he said and picked up his cape, he fastened it and quickly exited his room, work forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Father!" the King turned and blinked.<p>

"Yamukanen, what are you doing outside of your chamber?" he asked. Yamu looked down before he sighed and opened his mouth to talk.

"I.. excuse the rudeness, but I saw you slapping Atam, I cannot.. let it go.." the prince stuttered, he knew his father would be pissed, but so was he.

"What your slave was not appropriate, and I don't like your arrogance in leaving your family alone for dinner for such a long time!" the King answered with a low growl, Yamu knew he was in for a new beating if he wasn't stepping carefully.

"I have a large test on what I'm reading right now.. this is a very important part in what I've been studying.." Yamu explained, not looking up at his father, but he heard him move around before him.

"Yamukanen, I want an honest answer.. are you, or are you not going to ignore you family?" the King asked.

"I won't ignored my family, never would I do such a despicable thing, but right now I'm studying an-" he was stopped when he was slapped hard. Yamu took a step back and covered his cheek with his hand.

"F-father?" the prince asked, now looking up at him.

"I do not care, you are to show up at dinner" the man barked and Yamu lowered his head in shame and anger.

"I understand.. father" he said.

"Good, away with you" the man said and Yamu turned before he slowly walked out of the hall. As soon as the door closed Yamu stormed down the hall, not caring who he bumped into. Yamu entered his room and slammed the door after himself. Everything in the room seemed to rattle as the prince rushed over and threw himself onto his bed. He just laid there was a good time before he desided he'd take a break from all the studying and take a bath, but alone.

"I wonder.." the prince mumbled and walked over to the balcony, he looked down and smiled slightly. Underneath him, he could see children playing in the yard, that was how it was, and had been since Yamu was 4. The children was free to do as they wanted, while the prince was trapped in the palace, never to be let out, never to play. Yamu sighed and turned around, then he walked through on of the three doors in his room, he called upon some servants to fill the bath with water. While he waited, Yamu pulled out one of the games he had and sat down on the floor, he giggled as he began to play, unaware that some of the slaves was watching him with pity.

"Prince, the bath is ready" one of the servants said. Yamu looked up and smiled.

"Shall we call for you pers-" one of the other servants began, but was cut of when Yamu waved with a hand.

"I'll be going to the bath.. and I want to be left alone" he said and the servants bowed before leaving. Yamu sighed and got to his feet and put away the game. He was well aware of the fact that Yamu did not want to be in the prince's presence and so he often tried to keep away as well. Yamu walked into the bath and began to undress, he took of the bracelets and other jewels he wore, then his cape and tunic. Yamu sighed when he slid into the warm water and rested against the edge.

"I.. hate it.." he mumbled after a while, he had loved it when he had been able to bath with Atam or at least having him around. Without his servant, he felt uneasy and tense. Today was no exception.

"I hate it all.." the boy whispered, turning around so he was resting against the edge, but with his hands on the edge and head on top. He sighed and wriggled a little. Despite his young age he was well aware of all the good and the bad in the world. He heard laughter and broke out of his stupor. He swam over to the large open area, his bath was located so he could look out onto the city from his bath.

"Nyeh.. ya can't catch me.." a boy shouted, running away from several other kids.

"Josepho, get back here!" the kids all shouted. Yamu felt a sting of jealousy hit him and he turned away.

"I sometime wish.. I wasn't a prince.." Yamu whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The day was just hours from night and Yamu was sitting by the table again, he had just come back from another tense dinner with his father. He had kept silent the whole time while his father was eating with an annoyed expression on his face.<p>

"Prince?" a voice called and Yamu sighed before he let the scroll he was currently trying to read fall down to the table.

"Yes?" he asked and looked up to see Atam standing there. The prince smiled slightly and got to his feet.

"What is it Atam?" Yamu asked.

"The King wants to see you" the slave said, not seeing the slight fear going across Yamu's face. There was a moment of silence and Atam looked at Yamu.

"Oh.." was all that came from the prince, and Atam noticed the worried look in Yamu's eyes. But the prince nodded and walked past Atam, not looking at him.

"If I don't return before the sun has set, you are free to go to bed" the boy said, disappearing. The nine year old slave nodded and looked at the horizon. What he did notice however was that the prince had let the crown stay behind.

"Oh, the King will fuss over that.." Atam commented, but let it be.

* * *

><p>Yamu entered the hall and noticed that only his father, the King was present.<p>

"You called for me father" Yamu said, bowing slightly in respect.

"Yes, earlier the servants saw you play with a game instead of doing you studies.." his father began, Yamu looked up in shock.

"I was.. waiting for the servants to ready the bath.." Yamu protested. His father walked over and slapped him.

"You do not talk back to me unless I want you to speak" he barked. Yamu looked down.

"I.. understand.." he whispered.

"And all your games will be removed from your room" the King said.

"WHAT!" Yamu shrieked, confused.

"You heard me young man, and don't shout to me!" the King howled.

"B-but.. why?" Yamu asked.

"Because you can't concentrate on your studies with all the games around you.. you should be aware of what your slave sees before he goes to see me.." the man grumbled and turned away. He did however not see the shock that flew across Yamu's face and then the anger take it's place.

"Atam told you.." the prince repeated.

"Yes he did.. now go to bed, I want you up by the sunrise to take a lesson with sword training!" the King said, Yamu looked down, his vision blurry from tears.

"I.. understand.." he said before he stormed away, slamming the large door after himself. The prince stormed back to his room and slammed those doors as well, not caring anymore. Atam appeared in the doorway from his own little room and stared at the prince in shock.

"P-prince.. what is wrong?" he asked. Yamu didn't look at him as he dumped himself onto his bed and cuddled one of the linen pillows.

"Prince, is something the matter?" the slave asked, but had to dodge a pillow, when he looked at the prince again he gasped. Yamu was sitting in bed, tears falling from his eyes and his expression of anger making the slave take a step back.

"Leave.. I don't want to see you.. you.. you despicable.. slave.." the boy screamed and threw another pillow at the slave. Atam gasped, Yamu had never called him anything bad, nor treated him that way either, let alone called him a slave. Atam took another step back before he lowered his head.

"Excuse me.. then.." the boy mumbled before he left. Yamu let out a scream of anger and agony before he fell back to the bed. The boy trashed around and hit the pillow with all the strength he had, he had been gifted with quite a strength so the pillow was soon just a thorn mess.

"I.. hate you.. father.." the prince mumbled, hiding his face into another pillowed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When the prince walked into his chambers the next day, after breakfast, he found his room completely drained of anything that could take away his concentration on the studies. Yamu done what most people would, picked up a chair and threw it out of the large windows with a scream of anger. Atam soon arrived, he quickly rushed to the prince's side, but was shoved away. Yamu glared angry at him.<p>

"Stay away from me you scum.. I don't ever want to see you again!" the boy screamed, tears running down his face. Atam stared at him in shock.

"But.. why?" the slave asked. Yamu, who had turned away, slowly turned back to him, anger flashed in his deep amethyst eyes as he grabbed Atam's hair and pulled him closer.

"Why? You know damn well why you shit.. you are the one who caused it.. telling that father of mine about my games.. now I have nothing.. at all.. next thing I know and he takes you as well.. I'll be completely left alone.." at the last part, Yamu let go, and backed away, tears coming twice as fast as he covered his face, fell to the floor and sobbed. Atam looked away while rubbing the spot where Yamu had pulled.

"Prince.." Atam began, but Yamu waved a hand.

"Away with you!" he screamed and Atam backed off.

"Okay!" the boy shouted back and ran out of the room. Yamu looked at the floor in front of him when he heard the door slam shut. The boy stood up slowly and walked over to his large desk, underneath layers of scrolls, he found a small dagger.

"I hate you.." he whispered again, this time it was meant for his father as well.

* * *

><p>The King huffed and glared at the servants in front of him.<p>

"Where is Yamukanen?" he asked. The slaves exchanged looks.

"He is.. in his chambers your highness.. but he wont let anyone in.." one of the slaves said slowly. The King turned to glare at him.

"Then get me his slave!" he howled.

"I'm here.. your highness.. I was.. shut out as well.." Atam appeared, he bowed in front of the King, who was now beyond angry.

"I do not care, rip his door away, get him to me at once!" the man shouted and the servants scrambled around to get to action. Suddenly Atam gasped and fell to his knees. This caught several people's attention, as well as the Kings.

"Get to your feet slave.." the man barked, but Atam couldn't.

"Something.. is happening.." the boy whispered before he quickly got to his feet and ran out of the hall. The King stayed behind, stunned.

"Go after him!" he told one of the guards, who nodded and followed.

Atam ran down the hall and stopped in front of Yamu's chamber, he banged on the door and tried to open it, but it was no use.

"Prince, open up" the boy called, but there was no answer. There was another shot of pain going through the slave and he winced, the guard that had followed him stopped and glared.

"What are you doing?"

"Something is wrong.. the prince, something is happening to him.." the slave said, the guard blinked before he called for several other guards. They began to remove the door, slowly, but surely the door slipped from it's hinges before it fell before their feet with a loud bang. Atam was fist to enter the chamber. Then he gasped.

"PRINCE!" he shouted and ran over to the form lying on the bed. The boy did not react when he called. One of his hands was hanging limp over the edge of the bed, the other lying right beside his face. Atam saw the dagger hanging loosely from the hand hanging over the bedside. There was also a lot of blood, blood that belonged to the prince. They all heard a groan and saw a single eye open up.

"Prince... wha-what happened?" the boy asked. At first the boy did not react, then.

"I.. can't take it.. I'd rather die.. than live here... I hate him.. so much.." Yamu mumbled before he closed his eyes one final time.

"N-no.. YAMU!"

* * *

><p>The King moved about, he heard a lot of shouts from the hall and wondered if someone was trying to attack the palace. Suddenly the doors opened and a servant stumbled through. He heard a scream through the halls and recognized it as Atam's.<p>

"Y-your highness.." the servant began.

"YAMU!" was the final scream, then everything went silent. The King got to his feet and came down from his throne.

"What is going on!" he demanded.

"It's the prince your highness.. he.. slit his wrists.." the slave managed to say between pants. The King gawked.

"WHAT?" he shouted and rushed past the shocked servant.

* * *

><p>The whole city was silent, the words had gotten out fast. First the words of the King's decision to make the prince suffer even more by taking away the last means of living for the prince, but then the words came that the prince had slit his wrists and might die.<p>

"To think the prince actually tried to commit suicide because the King desided to remove some games.." one of them said.

"I heard he removed what remained of the prince's freedom with removing the games.. he even used the prince's own personal slave against him.." a lady whispered.

"What? How low can.." the other lady stopped as some guards walked by.

"What do you think? Will he survive?" a younger girl asked.

"I don't know.. we will know when the time comes.."

"Why would he go to such extent then?" a man asked.

"Because he felt trapped?" a woman asked.

"Maybe.."

* * *

><p>Haaaaaa.. so depressing.. really, I never expected Yamu to actually call Atam such words.. oh well.. I would too..<p>

Atem: What's that supposed to mean? *glare*

Me: If you were trapped within your room, day after day, the only means of freedom are some games, then your own slave, the one you love and trust the most betrays you.. would you not be angry?

Atem: ... *looks down* I guess so..

Yugi: Why?

Me: Because that's how I planned it.. I can tell you, I hate your father.. both in this time and the future.. or whatever you call it! *grumbles*

Atem: I agree.. if it's past or future, you make Yugi's father a real bastard..

Me: Sush.. or the guards will hear you X3

Atem: Eeep... *runs off*

Yugi: Remember to review okay? I mean.. so that I can know if.. my past self.. survived *tear up*


	3. Chapter 2

Hm, I have to be short I guess, since my laptop ALMOST went to hell over an month ago, I was not able to write at all, then, if you combine this with a sudden and very sad writers block, I haven't been able to write at all.. yesterday I forced myself to write and what do you know.. I've managed to write a whole chapter.. on 6 pages.. I think.. there's also a lot of references from the old story, Part 1; Those Who Search.. there's a lot of them in here :D and there's some time jumps as well.. oh well..

Yami: About the story?

Me: Bleh! Of with you Yami or I might hurt you, and thank you all for reading this :'D

Yugi: Tomyo obviously doesn't own..

Me: Oh, and don't forget this now Yugi, there'll be a smex scene down bellow :3

Yami: YESH! XD

Yugi: *blush*

Me: So, be aware! yaoi, smut and the usual! ^3^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Feelings That Will Come Out.

There was a slight shuffle and an eye opened warily. Then the person who's eyes belonged to sat up slowly, he looked around and found himself in his own room, a deserted room that is. There wasn't much in the room. A table over flowing with work, a couple of chairs, a bookcase and some large pillows. The child sighed and fell down to the pillows with a sigh.

"P-prince?" a voice asked and the boy turned his head. Beside him, on the floor sat his personal slave, Atam. He looked oddly pale and drained, but a small smile of relief was playing across his lips. Yamu sat up slowly.

"A-Atam.. didn't I.." Yamu began, unsure. Atam quickly got to his feet and limped over, this did not go unseen by Yamu, who quickly sat up and pulled his slave closer, forcing him to sit down on the bed with his back to him. Yamu gasped at what he saw.

"T-they whipped you?" Yamu asked, shocked by this. Atam smiled sadly at him when he turned around, only to look down.

"It is my own fault.. I could not stop you from doing what you did.. so, the King.. punished me" Atam whispered, not seeing the anger that settled on the prince's face. Atam though, was a little startled when Yamu gently slapped his face.

"That was my own fault.. I did it on my own accord, now please leave me" Yamu said slowly. Atam's eyes widened, and he looked down.

"I was.. not allowed to leave until you were okay" Atam spoke lowly.

"I.. can't have you around me.. anymore.." Yamu said and Atam gasped.

"B-but prince-"

"No Atam.. you told my father about my games.. I've tolerated for a while that you have told my father in and about everything.. but my games.. I cannot let you get away with that" Yamu said. Atam looked down in shame and sighed.

"I.. know-"

"And you know why I tried to kill myself?" Yamu asked. Atam looked slowly at him. Hesitation in his eyes.

"No.. I'm not.. sure" the slave whispered. Yamu sat up fully, tears in his eyes.

"Because I thought everyone finally had left me" he screamed and Atam was taken aback, he stared wide-eyed at Yamu in shock. Suddenly the doors opened and a man came in, followed by several slaves.

"Yamukanen, finally awake I see" the man said and Yamu looked down, but didn't answer. Atam didn't turn, but he did get down to the floor and bowed to the King who plain out ignored the slave boy. Yamu did see this act put up by his father, but didn't point it out.

"Is there something you want father?" Yamu asked, his father came over and glared down at him for some reason. Yamu looked down and hid his agonized look, however Atam did notice it.

"As a matter of fact, I've come to see if you really want to keep that slave or not!" the King said and Yamu's eyes widened. Atam also looked up, but instead he looked at Yamu with shocked eyes.

"W-what?" Yamu asked, not fully understanding this.

"If you don't want him, I'm sending him away" his father said and Yamu gawked, a small gasp escaped the slave and the King glared his way.

"I.." Yamu begun, he looked at Atam, who was looking back, something along desperation flashed through the slaves crimson eyes and Yamu frowned before he sat up fully, looked right into his fathers eyes.

"No, I-" Yamu shouted, his father blinked, then he opened his mouth, but Yamu cut him off with a angry glare.

"No father, you wont take him, if you do I really will jump of a building or something.. I'm tired of always just answering what you want me to" Yamu said, growling deep from his throat his his normally amethyst eyes turned deep purple. The King took a step back and stared at his son.

"Yamukanen" his father called, but the prince didn't seem to hear him as they all noticed the seemingly dark aura that grew around the boy. The King blinked before he turned.

"Quick, bring the priest magician" he yelled and a magician arrived in the room.

"I.. need someone.. who can hold onto the dark side.." he said and the King grabbed Atam's arm.

"Do you really care about him?" he spat. Atam looked up at him with large, frightened eyes. Then he slowly nodded.

"He means.. everything to me.." he whispered.

"That's good enough.. here" he said and threw the boy towards the magician, who nodded and gently laid a hand on the boy's head.

"I need your right hand, then, could someone fetch me two rings?" a slave quickly got two gold rings as the magician put one on Atam's right middle finger, and then walked over, he gently took Yamu's hand, though the boy did not seem to notice until the ring was on his hand. The boy screamed and the man was pushed away by a dark magic field.

"Quickly" the magician called and Atam came closer, though limping a bit because of the rough treatment he had gotten from the King. The magician raised his staff and began to chant on their language, a light appeared on the tip of his staff and the prince screamed.

"Your highness, even if this is the only choice, it might not work, you see.. the prince might hold onto the dark side of himself and let go of the light side, if that happens.. we'll be unlucky.." the magician explained and the King frowned.

"Do your best" the man said and the priest nodded.

"I call upon thy Gods who by thee law can help our beloved one.. save him from thy suffering and split his dark from his light and free him from thy curses" the man called on their language and the prince screamed again before the black matter around him shot put from his body from every angle, then the boy fell down to the bed with a soft thump. Everyone went silent and waited. Then Atam suddenly gasped and fell to his knees, he held his ringed hand in his other and frowned while closing his eyes. He let out a choked scream as a small, deep purple jewel appeared on the ring -a similar pale jewel appeared, though it was pale amethyst- the prince had on his finger and the air in the room lifted, filling with fresh air again. Then the magician smiled.

"It was.. successful my King" he said and bowed, he helped Atam up onto his feet.

"Young child, you have to keep to the prince's side forever.." the priest magician said and Atam nodded, then he looked tiredly at the prince's weak, limp form. The King glared at Atam.

"You will start training with Yamukanen, to be able to protect him and to be able to stay by his side, this starts today when you are to take care of him, no one else, only you" he said before he walked out of the room. Atam bowed, though oddly since he was still in pain. The slave walked over to the bed and crouched beside the bed, he laid a hand gently on Yamu's over arm and shook it gently.

"Prince.. wake up, please" Atam said softly. There was a groan and amethyst eyes opened up to stare around, then his eyes landed on Atam and he quickly looked away. Atam smiled sadly at his master before he bowed to Yamu, who stared at him.

"Atam?" Yamu asked, not sure why his slave was bowing to him, the slave did not look up at him, just continued to stare at the floor. Yamu saw the slowly healing scars on Atam's back, and quickly sat up. The prince moved off the bed and crouched beside Atam, who flinched and braced himself. Yamu leaned down and dragged Atam up to look at him.

"Why are you bowing to me, someone who is younger?" he asked.

"Because.. your the prince, I'm just a slave.." Atam whispered, looking at the floor.

"No, you are not just a slave, you are my friend and so much more to me.." Yamu explained and gently brushed a finger across Atam's face. The oldest of the two stared back in shock before he shook his head.

"From today on.. I will begin my training, I will train to protect you at any cost.. as a good servant I will become stronger" Atam said and closed his eyes gently to bow his head, but Yamu stopped him, tilting his head upwards.

"Battle, royal family, slave or not, you will always be my closest and most beloved friend, one day, maybe more.." Yamu said and kissed the other's forehead. Atam turned a deep shade of red and looked up at the prince, then their eyes met.

"I.. but prince.." Atam stuttered, but Yamu just shook his head.

"No, for you, I will always be just Yamu, the one summer younger boy that once fell in love with you.." he said, then he clamped a hand over his mouth and turned beet red. Atam was also blushing deeply as they both let the words sink in.

"Oh God.. did I say.. that out loud?" Yamu asked, looking down.

"Yes.." Atam answered. Yamu groaned and looked away in shame.

"P-please forget it.. I.. I d-didn't mean to.." Yamu stuttered, fear evident in his eyes.

"Pri-Yamu? I won't!" Atam suddenly said and Yamu's head jerked back to stare at him. The boy turned beet red and stared at him. Atam smiled somewhat shyly back before he leaned in.

"Actually.. I think, I'd more than accept, I never want to be separated from you" he whispered and Yamu began to cry.

"W-wha.. Yamu, p-please don't cry.." Atam tried, but Yamu just smiled and hugged Atam with all the strength his slightly smaller, lithe body had.

"I love you Atam!" the boy whispered as he continued to cry. Atam smiled to as he pulled the boy a few inches away from him before he leaned in and kissed him. Yamu stared at his slave for a long moment before he closed his eyes and relaxed. The two young boys just stood there before they slowly broke apart. Yamu looked into Atam's eyes, calculating the situation.

"What will.. happen now?" Yamu asked, unsure again.

"I'm not sure, but I will always be there for you.. even if the King.. still orders.. me around" the slave said, trying not to tear up or anything, he had to be tough so that he could protect his prince and master.

"Atam.." Yamu begun, but Atam placed a finger on the one summer younger boy.

"I know I've done things that hurt you, my actions almost cost you your life and that I could never live with.. I-" he was cut off when Yamu kissed him softly.

"You don't really act your age you know that?" Yamu said and Atam chuckled.

"So it be, for you I wont.." the slave said, bowing with his head only.

"Atam.. around me, you can act your age.. I don't see you as anything else than a dear and beloved friend, maybe.. even more?" the prince question, his amethyst eyes seeking a honest and positive answer from his companion. Atam stared at him for a long minute before he cracked a smile and pulled his friend into a hug, wich he pulled away from the next second.

"It's okay, act like the real you around me.. I kind of hate seeing you being so.. formal" Yamu said and Atam smiled even more and hugged the prince again, this time harder.

"Thank you Yamu.. and yes, if possible I'd very much like to be more than just friend with you"

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly going down, completely covering the large, green meadows and the darker forests around the kingdom. Yamu watched the sunset and let out a peaceful sigh.<p>

"I haven't been this content in many summers" he murmured.

"You haven't?" a voice asked and the prince turned. He smiled when he saw his friend and slave stand beside him.

"Atam" the prince stated and got to his feet. Atam lovingly laced his hands around the younger prince and hummed when Yamu kissed the other's cheek, then blush and look down. This Atam noticed.

"What is the matter Yamu?" Atam asked.

"What did my.. father want this time?" he asked and looked up into Atam's crimson eyes, they told the prince nothing before something along pain appeared in them.

"The same as usual.. but.." the slave whispered.

"But?" Yamu asked.

"I think he.. is about to find out.. about us" the slave said and Yamu gasped.

"That's bad.. it's been.. 9 summers since we started this relationship, I hope I wont be forced away from you.." Yamu whispered, Atam nodded to agree. The two of them sat down on the prince's bed and watched the rest of the sun disappear in the horizon before they desided it was time to go to bed.

"Um.. maybe we should stay separate so.. they wont get more suspicious?" Yamu said. Atam eyed his prince and slowly nodded.

"I think your right.. it'd be for the best.. probably.." Atam said, he gave Yamu a kiss and turned towards his own room.

"Then, goodnight Yamu" Atam said.

"Goodnight Atam.." Yamu whispered and headed for bed himself. Only a few hours after, it seemed Yamu would awake to another sleepless night. With a deep sigh Yamu opened his eyes and looked around, the night was at it's coldest and darkest, and he could feel the breeze coming from outside. The curtains moved slightly and the aroma of fruits floated through the air. It felt so relaxing and good, but Yamu just couldn't sleep so he got out of bed, unaware that someone else also was awake.

"Prince.. why are you up?" a voice asked, Yamu turned and smiled weakly.

"I can't sleep.." he waited for the other to reply as he moved closer.

"That's a problem, shall I go get some warm milk?" Atam offered, but Yamu shook his head and turned away.

"No need, why don't you go back to bed?" Yamu said.

"But you are-" Atam tried.

"I know, I'm a prince etc etc.. but I can take care of myself, that's how we met, remember?" he said, now turning back and smiling to Atam, in wich the slave smiled back.

"I remember very well.." then another, larger smile appeared on his face, and he came closer to the prince. Yamu, much to aware of this, blushed and began to fumble with his short linen cloth, the only clothing that cover his neither regions.

"Then.. Yamu, let me help you to sleep" his smile was most cunning, but also full of lust and love. Yamu felt himself heat up and his blush darkened, then he nodded slowly.

"I-okay.." Yamu whispered and smiled softly, relaxing as the other person wrapped his arms around him. The slave took a deep breath, smelling the prince's aroma. Atam looked deep into the younger teens before he leaned down and kissed him. Yamu moaned and moved closer, thus their neither regions brushed together. Atam groaned and pulled away from the prince.

"Did you.. do that on purpose?" the slave teased and the prince blushed deeply.

"I.." but he did not get any further as Atam pressed closer, making the prince back off until the bed hit the back of his knees and he fell backwards. The two hit the bed softly and Yamu moaned, having been pressed under Atam. The slave smirked and slowly trailed his fingers down the other's tanned body, making him twitch and arch into his touches.

"Atam.." Yamu moaned and grabbed onto the soft linen sheets underneath him. Atam hummed in response and placed a hand on top of the linen cloth around Yami's waist, making the young prince squirm. Atam smirked even more and kissed down the teens neck, to his chest and the belly. Yamu moaned even more when the slave dipped his tongue into Yamu's bellybutton, thus Atam just chuckled and Yamu gasped.

"Atam, please.." the teen begged. Atam's hands moved down until they rested on the prince's linen cloth. One swift motion and said cloth was gone. Yamu yelped and tried to hide himself, but Atam placed his hands on the other's thigh's and pulled them apart. Yamu gasped and blushed deeply.

"Atam!" Yamu complained, but he wasn't heard as Atam leaned down and licked the prince's hard member. Yamu gasped before he moaned and arched up against Atam.

"Hn.. Ata-" his voice disappeared from him when Atam leaned down even more and completely covered the other's erection. Yamu moaned loudly and arched. Atam smirked and then he sucked hard. Yamu screamed and arched before he began to trash, this Atam only noticed after he had sucked some more, thus he smirked and sucked hard. Yamu sucked in some breath before he groaned.

"A-Atam.. I'm.. I'm co-" he began, but his scream took over as he came. Atam swallowed it all and sat up. He licked his lips and smirked down at Yugi. The teen was panting hard as he closed his eyes, just living out the rest of his orgasm.

"Yamu.." the slave breathed out, he leaned down and kissed the prince as one of his fingers went further down, resting against the other's entrance. The prince blinked, then he nodded.

"Please.. Atam.." the teen pleaded and Atam nodded, then he pushed a single digit inside. Yamu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Atam soon pushed a second finger in and Yamu clenched his teeth. When the third and final finger in, Yugi let out a groan, though it sounded more like a moan. Atam smiled and pulled out the digits, making Yamu groan.

"Impatient?" Atam teased and Yamu blushed.

"Atam!" Yamu glared, though it barely showed when Atam positioned himself and pulled Yamu's legs upwards, placing them onto his shoulders. Yamu looked up at him and moaned when the slave drew a hand down his chest, stomach and then over the slowly hardening member.

"Please.. hurry.." Yamu whispered. Atam nodded and pushed forward, slowly entering the other teen. Yamu gasped and tears gathered in his eyes, but Atam brushed them away and kissed him. The slave stilled a little before he pushed further, not letting the prince get used to it before he was fully settled inside Yamu. Then they waited. After a long minute, Yamu slowly moved, rocking against Atam and the slave groaned.

"Gods.. Yamu" Atam breathed out as he slowly pulled out, only to push in again and faster this time. Yamu moaned and arched up from the bed.

"Atam.." the prince moaned as Atam's trusts became rougher, faster and harder by the time. Soon, the slave had his lover screamed to the high heavens of the their green, large and wonderful country. Yamu screamed over and over until he began to trash.

"A-Atam.. I'm going to.." he tried, but the slave's frantic trusts forced his sentence to halt. Atam nodded and grabbed the prince's waist, holding there he changes his angle just slightly, thus he hit the right spot and Yamu screamed, coming. The slave groaned, but continued to trust in and out of the prince, who moaned. Soon after, Atam groaned as he came within his lover. The two of them collapsed completely wasted onto the bed. Atam pulled Yamu closer and the prince sighed.

"Pleased now?" the slave asked. Yamu smiled and nodded.

"Yes.. thank you" the prince said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"No.. thank you, my prince" the slave whispered before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Yamu groaned and opened his eyes, there was an odd feeling in the air, and he looked around. He had slowly, but surely gotten used to not share the bed with Atam as he knew his father was getting more and more suspicious of him and Atam. The prince sat up and got out of the bed.<p>

"Atam?" he called, but found that he wasn't there. Yamu frowned and got into his clothes. Just as the prince had fastened the cape, the door opened and Tenéa came in, she looked oddly pale.

"P-Prince.." the girl said, Yamu turned and blinked.

"What is it Tenéa?" he asked.

"The King.. he.. has Atam" she said and looked down.

"Why is that?" Yamu asked, frowning. He and Atam had told Tenéa about them, not many knew, only their closest friend, but Tenéa, Josepho and a few others knew, though they had sworn they wouldn't tell the King.

"He knows.." the girl said and Yamu gasped.

"What? How?" he asked, shocked by these bad news.

"I don't know.. I swear, I have not told him" the girl said, sounding frantic as tears welled up in her eyes. Yamu smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you Tenéa.. thank you, I will go at once" though he said that, his fear for his father still made him nervous. The prince left the room and hurried down to the great hall. Yamu opened the doors and stepped in, noting that Atam was sitting between two guards while his father was standing in front.

"Father, what's going on?" the prince asked, but the King didn't answer.

"Father! I beg of you, what are you plotting?" Yamu asked.

"Shut up and go back to your room!" the King said and glared, but Yamu refused.

"No, let Atam go!" the prince said, his father looked down at the slave, who didn't look up to meet the King's hard glare.

"Father!" Yamu called out, but the King did not answer. Yamu watched as Atam was grabbed by the guards and pulled away, the slave protested and gave Yamu a shocked stare. Yamu began to cry and called out to Atam, all the while he reached out for him.

"F-father, why are you.. please let.. him g-go" Yamu wailed. The King stepped down from the throne and grabbed Yamu.

"Yamukanen, stop being so childish, you are not allowed to have such a relationship with a slave, you are to marry and have an heir in the future!" the King said, but Yamu didn't hear him as the prince continued to wail ang call out to Atam, who reached out for him. When Atam was on a far enough distance, Yamu screamed in agony and fell to the floor, limply hanging from the King's hand. Atam turned and saw this.

"Ya-Prince!" he shouted as pain flew across his face and he screamed in agony as well before he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hm, I just love cliffhangers.. don't you? *evil laughter*<p>

So, enjoy it as much as you can and I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can.. so guys-

Yami: Remember to review!

Me: Yeah.. pretty much! :3


	4. Chapter 3

Hm.. I think I'm loosing whatever I have of motivation! I actually had to force myself to write this.. maybe it's because I'm tired.. yeah, let's blame the tireness..

Oh.. and **Foxluna**.. I thought about what you said, and when you read the story, you'll know why, there's a person in here, that you wanted to be here :D even if he wasn't supposed to be...

Yami: And the story?

Me: We will be getting on it.. also, I'd like to say that Yamu, the prince is very formal, this I kind of forgot earlier, but in this chapter he doesn't talk that casually.. not like Jou anyway! Grr.. it feels like I'm writing a YamixAtem story.. not a YugixYami.. this bothers me a lot, maybe it's because of the names, yep, that's it, it's because of the names..

Yami: The story~

Me: I'm getting to it! Geez... now then, it'll probably take a while for me to get back to this story because of write block and NO motivation WHAT-SO-EVER! now then, Yugi, would you?

Yugi: *smiles* of course.. Tomyo doesn't own-

Yami: Obviously..

Yugi: YAMI!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Worth Fighting For.

Yamu opened his eyes and sat up, he got up from the bed and moved about, he felt heavy for some reason and he felt sad and almost broken.

"Please don't move my prince.. you have been unconscious for several days" a voice stated, Yamu turned his head and he was lead back to the bed. Yamu sighed and laid down. He moved his head and saw Mehkuro walk away. Mehkuro was a magic- and spell-caster, he was only a year older than Yamu, but a close friend and he would be Yamu's priest when the prince became a King. Right now, it seemed the teen had taken over Atam's duty or something. He stopped in the door way, but soon he turned.

"I doubt he is able to-" he began.

"Who is it?" Yamu asked. Mehkuro turned fully towards him.

"It's Tenéa" the spell-caster said. Yamu's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Let her in!" a girl stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Yamu asked with a gentle voice.

"It's about A-Atam prince.." Tenéa said slowly and Yamu sat up, then he growled.

"Atam?" Yamu asked. The dancer flinched and looked at the floor.

"I.. overheard.. the King, saying.. he would send him.. out into the war.." the girl whispered, there was a long silence before Yamu slowly got to his feet, anger and shock in his eyes.

"He what?" the prince asked, not his eyes was furiously dark purple. The two teens looking at him flinched and back away.

"I.." the girl said, but Yamu just walked past both. He walked down the halls until he reached the great hall, were his father was located. The prince pushed the large doors open and walked in. Everyone, slaves, priests and even King stopped up.

"Father, I want to talk with you!" Yamu said, looking up at his father.

"What is it Yamukanen?" the King asked. Yamu glared up at his father with confused eyes. The King sat up better as Yamu barely bowed with his head.

"Are the rumors true? That your sending Atam into the war?" Yamu asked.

"Yes, it is true" the man said and Yamu gawked.

"Why? I want him here, did you not say that he was supposed to stay by my side?" Yamu asked, he didn't know why his father had said that, but now he felt like his father had lied.

"He will learn better to fight and protect there, and in the time he is not here, you can learn more about marriage!" his father said and Yamu felt his blood boil. The King got up and prepared to leave when Atam turned around.

"For your information father.. I am not interested in marriage and never will!" and with that, he left the shocked King and his underlings in shock.

* * *

><p>Yamu sighed as he wandered down to the prisons, he looked around, making sure there was no guards around and then went to search for his loved one. He walked around a corner before he gasped.<p>

"Atam!" he whispered and rushed over to one of the cells, he grabbed the bars and stared at the form sitting in a corner.

"Atam!" Yamu hissed and the slave looked up.

"Yamu?" Atam asked and got to his feet, slowly coming over to the bars separating the two look-a-likes. Yamu let out a sigh of relief, then he frowned.

"Yamu?" Atam questioned, worried.

"My father.. he is.. sending you, into the war.." Yamu whispered, and Atam gawked. Yamu let out a small yelp when Atam reached out and placed a hand on the prince's cheek.

"It's going to be alright Yamu.." he said and the smaller teen looked up at his beloved. Yamu slowly nodded, then he sighed.

"He wants us separated, that is why.. his sending you into the war.." Yamu said.

"That doesn't surprise me at all" Atam muttered, and Yamu giggled.

"That is how father is now.. and has always been.. but, you can not die.. you hear me?" Yamu said and Atam chuckled, then he leaned in and kissed his prince.

"I promise" Atam whispered before he kissed Yamu again. The prince moaned into Atam's mouth and grabbed the slave's clothes, clenching hard on the fabric. Atam smirked slightly and pulled Yamu impossible closer. Suddenly they heard footsteps and the two of them backed off in a matter of seconds. Yamu looked down.

"I will.. miss you" he whispered. Atam smiled sadly and gently caressed the prince's cheek.

"I'll miss you too Yamu.." the slave whispered. Yamu gave him a final, pleading stare before he dashed off, hopefully able to escape the guards. Atam sighed and rushed back to his corner so the guards wouldn't get suspicious, he sat down and looked into the roof.

"I'll really miss you.. if only.. the King didn't.. rule?" the slave questioned.

* * *

><p>The time went by slowly as Yamu watched the groups of soldiers leave the city, he knew Atam was in the group somewhere.<p>

"Prince, ar' ya gonna be alright?" someone asked and Yamu turned, then he sighed. Josepho eyed him with worried eyes. The prince's other friends nodded, agreeing to the sword-trainer's questioned.

"I am not sure Josepho.. I am not sure.. anymore.." Yamu said and sat down beside them, Tenéa eyed him before she turned and looked out onto the large sky outside. Mahandn and Ryrhon watched the heir to the throne while Mehkuro was walking back and forth.

"I could put a spell on him that watches over him and protects him, for you prince?" the spell-caster offered, but Yamu shook his head.

"No, my father will notice, he also went to the war you know.." Yami said.

"I have a frien' in da war.. I could tell him ta watch over Atam" Josepho offered and the prince eyed him, then he slowly lit up.

"Who is this friend of yours Josepho?" the prince asked.

"Treisenan, his just as many summers old as us" Josepho explained.

"Oh.. and?" Yamu asked.

"He's training to be a defence master.. he's a nice guy an' knows how ta take care of people.. also protect them.." Josepho said, and Yamu nodded.

"If you could tell him that and that this is a favor from me" the prince said and Jospeho got to his feet.

"I'll tell him at once" he turned to leave, but ran into a girl in the door way.

"Oh.. sis, have'ta run" he simply said before he disappeared.

"Seraneity?" Yamu asked, the girl turned and bowed.

"I-I.. was told to find you here prince" she said and Yamu smiled.

"No need to be so formal, what is it Seraneity? Who want to see me?" Yamu asked. The girl stepped into the room. Seraneity is Josepho's little sister, she is only a summer younger than her brother and she was brought to the kingdom to be in charge of the make-up for the next King, who would be Yamu.

"T-the high.. priests.." she whispered, as if the names itself was a curse. Yamu's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, only to shut it half a minute later.

"I.. okay, I will be right back" he told his friends before he left as well.

* * *

><p>Yamu opened the doors to the great hall and walked in, the few priests that still was at the castle was Mehkuro's older brother Sentho, he was a mean, evil-looking guy that was five summers older than he himself. He was in charge of the war-fare. There was two other priests there, but Yamu wasn't that good with their names because they were so long. The two priests were twins, but one had white hair, the other black. The white-haired guy was Ryrhon's father and also the master of disguise.<p>

"What is it that you want with me?" Yamu asked. Sentho turned and glared.

"The King wanted us to help you search for a good fiancé, so we have desided that we'll start today by going through the best choices today" the brunette said and Yamu gawked, completely shocked by this statement.

"What?" the prince nearly yelled.

"You heard me prince" Sentho said with a glare.

"But, do not I have anything to say in this? I am the prince, am I not?" Yamu questioned, but it seemed they would not hear any of his complaines. Sentho came forth.

"Wherever you like it or not, I give a damn, but you are getting married when your father returns so you are going to choose a fiancé now!" the man said and stopped in front of the prince, hovering above him. Yamu sighed and desided to lay all the cards down onto the table.

"No! I will not bed some woman I do not love" he stated and crossed his arms.

"You are getting married, that's a final.." Sentho said.

"No, forget it, when a girl clings to me like that I feel disgusted, you think I will kiss and bed someone who I am disgusted by?" Yamu questioned and turned to leave, but was stopped when Sentho placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are going to get married!" and with that the priest let go and walked over to the other two priests, who wasn't giving the prince any chance to talk back to them. Yamu bit his bottom lip as tears began to appear in the teens eyes.

"I am not..." he whispered before he ran over to the over to the doors and opened them, only to shut them hard with a loud bang and run to his room, not remembering that his friends was waiting for him.

Atam sighed as he watched the soldiers walk around, chat and talk about war and other stuff. He looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"Atam am I right?" someone asked and the slave looked at a teen around his age.

"Yes?" Atam answered, worried.

"Take it easy man, I'm here on Josepho's orders.. well, it's a favor from.." he stopped and calculated his next words.

"Who?" Atam asked, his hopes rising.

"The prince.." the teen whispered and sat down beside Atam.

"Also.. I was told to give you this" the teen pushed a small scroll into the slaves hands. Atam looked at the teen, then at the scroll. The teen stood up and reached out a hand.

"Come on, I know a place where we wont be overheard" the teen said and Atam eyed him, then he nodded and got to his feet, following the teen to a small green patch that was hidden from the other soldiers. As soon as the teen knew they weren't watched, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Treisenan, a friend of Josepho.. a day ago, I got a message from him where he and the prince asked for me to help your through the war, make sure you survived" the teen said and Atam nodded.

"Okay.. and this scroll?" he asked.

"It's from the prince" Treisenan said and in the next second Atam had ripped the scroll open and begun to read it, then he gasped.

"He is forced to find a fiancé?" Atam stuttered out and then he sighed.

"Something the matter?" Treisenan asked, frowning.

"Apparently, they're forcing the prince to marry while the King managed to separate us with sending me into the war" the slave said, placing his forehead into his hands. The other teen eyed him, then he sat down beside him.

"If I can actually do my work this time and you come back to the palace without much damage, I think the prince can keep from getting married.." the teen said. Atam looked up at him.

"You think so?" Atam asked. Treisenan nodded.

"I think so indeed.. if you guys like each other that much, then it's worth fighting for!"

* * *

><p>The whole city was silent, not even a child's cry or a bird was heard as they waited, waiting for some kind of call, or something that would tell them that their loved ones was okay. Yamu stood on one of the large balconies, watching the city with calculating eyes. It had been two summers since the army had left to fight in the war, but they hadn't heard from them in a month now and most was worried they had lost. Yamu sighed.<p>

"I hope.. they are okay.." he whispered, he looked down and noticed that there was a shadow of someone behind him, so the prince turned.

"Sentho? What do you want?" Yamu asked, slightly frowning.

"It's been two summers, when are you going to get married, if the King does not come back, you will be the next to step onto the throne-" the rest was stopped when Yamu raised a hand.

"I have said it once and many more times, and I will say it again Sentho, I will not marry someone I do not love, I am not that kind of person who will pretend to love someone.. my love is only for Atam" he said and turned to look out over the horizon again. Suddenly he noticed something dark moving just outside the gates, it wasn't large at all, but Yamu recognized it.

"They are back!" Yamu whispered before he spun around and sprinted out of the room, leaving Sentho in a dust cloud.

"Ring the bell!" the prince shouted from a distance. The priest sighed and stared at the shadows by the gate, until the bells in the town began to ring and he gaped. People began to scurry out of their houses and homes. The bell only ment one thing, that their beloved was back from the war.

* * *

><p>Yamu rushed out of the castle, ignoring the guards calling for him, he ran past Josepho and his other friends, who was training on the grounds to the palace.<p>

"Hey Prince, what's up?" Jospeho called.

"They are back!" the prince simply shouted over his shoulder, it took a moment for them to realise what he was talking about, then they all gasped before taking off after the prince.

* * *

><p>Yamu ran down the street, many looked out of their houses, hearing the bell and then to see the prince sprint down the street, passing the peasants. Yamu ran over a small bridge, jumped over a dog passing, nearly ran down some people before he met the soldiers that came up the road. Yamu stopped in front as he noticed how few there where.<p>

"You.. how.. did it go?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. The soldiers all exchanged looks before they moved aside.

"We won" a voice murmurer softly. Yamu's head jerked towards the voice and tears sprung to his eyes. Before him stood a two summers older Atam. His crimson eyes was soft, yet hard on everything they landed on.

"A-Atam?" Yamu asked. Atam nodded and took a step closer, he had grown quite a lot in the last summers. In fact Yamu reached to the other's shoulders and he hadn't grown much at all. There was a long moment of silence, Atam took a step closer and Yamu sprinted towards him. Atam raised is arms as the other teen ran into them and gave a happy, tear-stained laughter.

"You are back.. and you are safe!" the prince whispered, hugged his beloved.

"Yes I am.. finally" Atam whispered back and hugged Yamu hard.

"See, it was worth it!" someone said and Yamu looked away from Atam.

"Treisenan!" someone entirely else shouted and the teen turned, only to be run down by Josepho.

"G-geez Josepho, get off!" the teen shouted as the sword-user laughed.

"No way man.. how's it been?" the blonde asked. Atam coughed and turned towards the rest of the soldiers. Then he looked down at Yamu, who was giving him a confused look, then the teen blinked.

"Where.. is my father?" Yamu asked.

"He.. died.." Atam said softly, there was a sudden silence in the large groups.

"Oh.." was all that it came from the prince as he looked down. Atam knew he wasn't really hurt by it, but maybe he just realised what he didn't have.

"Come on, the soldiers that are left are weak, they're tired and want to see their loved ones.." Atam said, Yamu nodded and looked up at the soldiers.

"Is there.. a body?" he asked, the soldiers nodded and opened up, revealing a coffin being carried between two horses. Yamu then looked away from it before he smiled softly to the soldiers.

"Guards, get the coffin to the castle.. you, soldiers.." Yamu said lowly, the soldiers all got down to the ground, bowing deeply.

"Are free to meet your families for now.. tomorrow we will grieve for those that died.." Yamu said, and with that, the guards lead the horses up to the palace while the soldiers was pulled away to their families. Treisenan smiled while he and Josepho walked up with the other's. Atam looked down at Yamu, he laced their fingers together and pulled Yamu towards the palace.

"It's good to be back.." Atam said, Yamu smiled and nodded.

"It is good to have you back.. but, you stink!" he finished and Atam laughed.

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me at all.. I haven't taken a bath in... months now.." he said and Yamu stared at him, both in shock and disbelief. Atam chuckled and walked a little waster, while he leaned down to Yamu's heigh.

"Plus, I think I need to do something else as well" he whispered, making Yamu blush and then swat at him.

"After you take a bath!" Yamu corrected and Atam nodded.

"Or while.." the slave said, thus Yamu blushed even more.

"A-Atam!"

* * *

><p>"Wait.. wait, Atam.. at least let me.. Atam.. wai-ah!" the sentence was never finished when Yamu was thrown into the large bath, splashing water everywhere. The prince soon appeared from the water and glared up at his beloved. Atam grinned down at him.<p>

"One.. two.." he began and Yamu paled.

"Atam.. you would not.." Yamu didn't finish as Atam ran over to the bath and jumped in, splashing even more water everywhere, soaking all the cloth, linen or not, around them. Yamu groaned when he looked around.

"It is a huge mess.. look at it Atam!" the prince complained. Atam laughed when he resurfaced before he stripped out of his dirty clothes. Yamu glared, but then yelped when Atam pulled him close.

"Would you help me get cleaned up?" Atam asked, grinning when Yamu blushed.

"F-fine.." Yamu stuttered and reached out of the bath to get some soap, he sat the bottle on the edge and then stripped out of his clothes, not aware that a certain slave was watching him.

"Yamu.." the slave murmured and Yamu turned around.

"Yes yes.." the prince said and took the bottle, he turned the bottle upside down and most of the soap got onto his hands. Yamu put the almost empty bottle on the edge before he reached out for Yamu, slowly massaging the soap onto his shoulders, then down the back. Atam groaned as his muscles visible relaxed underneath Yamu's hands. The prince himself blushed as he let his hands travel down until they were at Atam's hips, most of the soap already gone.

"Yamu.." Atam whispered and turned. Yamu stopped and looked up at Atam, who smiled and leaned in. Just an inch away from each other, Atam stopped and looked into Yamu's eyes.

"No one.. has touched you right?" the slave questioned and Yamu's face turned dark crimson, much like Atam's lustfilled eyes.

"N-no.." Yamu barely managed to get out before Atam closed the distance and their lips met, sparking passion between them. The slave pulled Atam closer and pushed him against the edge of the bath. Yamu moaned and wrapped his arms around Atam's neck, mostly for support, but also so he would be able to reach all the way up to his taller loved one. The two of them parted and Atam smirked.

"So.. have they put the marry-plans to the rest?" he asked, but Yamu shook his head. Atam frowned. Suddenly Yamu reached up and kissed him.

"No, but I give a damn what they say.. I have fought against them for two summers now.. and I am not giving up!" Yamu said, Atam laughed and kissed Yamu deeply. The two of them seemed to melt together as Yamu moaned and gently tipped his head ot the side, letting Atam have better access. Yamu pushed against Atam, while also being pushed against the edge of the bath. Suddenly the slave pushed Yamu little upwards, his hands traveling lower and lower until one of them rested on the prince's hip and the other closed around the teen slowly hardening member. Yamu backed out of the kiss to moan loudly.

"A-Atam.." the prince moaned out, arching against the hand. Atam smirked and moved his hand a lot harsher, sending violent sparks up Yamu's spine.

"P-please.. Atam.." Yamu stuttered as he arched against the hand that was wrapped around his erection. Atam looked up at his beloved and smirked. Yamu sweat dropped and almost wondered if he was to fast.

"You sure are persistent? Is it because it's been long since we've seen each other?" Atam questioned, and his smirk softened. Yamu looked down at him, first he pouted, then he blushed and nodded slowly.

"I.. I have.. missed you so much.." the prince whispered.

"Then, what would you like me to do.. my prince, or should I say King now?" Atam asked, smirking when Yamu pouted and swatted at him.

"Use my name Atam.. and.. please.." Yamu just stuttered out and Atam nodded.

"Then.. I'll do whatever I can to please you" he said and Yamu blushed.

"P-please do.." the prince murmured with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>HAH! That's it.. for today at least.. :D<p>

So, there's not much lemon in this, maybe it's because I'm out of ideas.. yep, I've done this.. bath thing before and I feel like it's getting out-dated! Hm, I made Sentho a really despicable person.. sadly, but you got a little of your wish.. for now **Foxluna** :3

Also, Tristan, or Treisenan named here, has also joined the game :) he is kind of the.. big-brother in this story I believe.. he even made sure Atam survived the war ^3^

So.. see you guys later and remember! Review!

Yami: I think they've understood that by now..

Me: So.. I will repeat so they will continue to review..

Yugi: So.. my father is dead?

Me: HE wasn't much of a father Yugi! *growls* in fact, he wasn't really liked.. obviously..

Yami: You are telling to much!

Me: IT IS OBVIOUS!

Ryou: Let's just quit for now! *waves* bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Finally! I managed to finish this chapter as well :D I have been a little stuck with this because of all the information I have to write ^^0

Well, I don't have much more to say, I will let you read now ^3^ and did I mention there will be lemon in this chapter :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

A New King.

The whole city was once again covered by silence, but this time if grief. Yamu stood in the grand hall, looking at the golden coffin his father resided in, but no tears slipped from him. This was noticed by most his friends and the priests that had followed the former King's orders.

"You don't looks so sad?" Sentho commented and Yamu turned towards him.

"I.. never loved my father, that is why I noticed I lost something I actually lost so many years ago" he whispered, looking down at the floor. Sentho stared at him.

"The coronation starts in two days" he said before he walked away. Yamu stared after him before he turned towards the guards that would walk alongside the King's coffin towards his tomb, then he turned to the spell-casters and priests.

"You can begin now!" Yamu said and stepped away. The ceremony was very easy, the body had been mummified throughout last night and the coffin sealed, all that they needed to do was to secure his place in the heavens. The priests began to chant on the odd language that had been passed down through many years, a chant every priest needed to learn.

"_By the ocean's great power and the green forests souls, let this soul rest in the eternal peace and paradise.. the warm air we breath, carry him towards the road of sleep and let him rest, the fire within this earth, full of warmth and kindness let him sleep forever until he will be born again!"_

The spell-casters set a protection barrier around the coffin so no one would be able to open it. This whole ceremony happened while the room was lowly lit, the few lights, was light blue to give of the cold, grieving colour and the usually bright curtains hanging from various places in the grand hall had the colour of dark blue.

"Prince, we are done" one of the priests said. Yamu nodded and the guards lifted the coffin out. As per tradision Yamu followed the coffin out, followed by his friends, the former King's priests and other, royal families. Everyone wore dark linen, wich signified their grief of a lost one, but also the start of something new. Yamu didn't really listen to what the priests chanted on about as they all walked out of the city, followed by every living creature in the town. Not many Ferihn had met up because even if the King had been kind enough to let them live in the same town as all the Lishua's, he hadn't treated them kindly. Yamu, being one of many Liserhen in the town that did meet up. Yamu looked up from his place on the black horse he rode, he could see the large mountain in front of them. In truth, this wasn't a mountain, it was a tower of tombs, his father would be buried almost on top. All who was buried there would have a tomb at the size of the palace. Yamu knew that when he perished he would be buried on the top and every time he thought about he shuddered.

"Yamu?" Atam asked, he was walking beside Yamu's horse, holding it in case something happened. Yamu looked down at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Is something the matter?" the slave asked, but Yamu just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly, Yamu, just like everyone else did not enter the tomb so not many knew how the insides looked. Yamu turned his horse around when the guards came outside, it was the Prince's duty to show the last respect to the King, and Yamu would, albeit faked, show his respect to his father.<p>

"May you rest in peace father" he said, loud enough for the closest ones to hear, but non of them noticed the coldness in his voice. He looked out of the country he would be the King of, the road from the tomb tower to the city was green, filled with white flowers signaling the start of Terman. The outside of the threes was light green coloured. There was a river in between the two placed, it split the road in two and the bridge across was of white stone, holding even the largest of Ferihn up. Yamu continued to look out into the wast country. To his right was a large mountain, he knew this mountain was dangerous, but it was many days on horse away from the city. To his left though, was a large ocean, with a large forest around, all the fish they ate came from this ocean and because it brought them life, they also gave life back to it. At every Rentre they would bring everything they left behind, left overs from what the people ate and even let the ones who died be buried in the light blue water, it did not mater if it was a Ferihn or a Lishua, they would be sunk to the bottom for eternal rest. Yamu sighed and motioned to Atam that he wanted to leave.

"Yes, right away" Atam said and began to walk, thus everyone followed the prince down to their city again.

* * *

><p>Yamu sighed as he dumped himself onto his bed. All of his closest friend, including Atam and Treisenan. They all watched him as he turned and sat up. He then sighed again and took up the small crown that signaled his status as prince.<p>

"So.. tomorrow I will become a King huh?" he murmured. Atam blinked at him.

"You don't want to?" Tenéa asked. Yamu smiled.

"Of course I want to, it is just.. I had never thought I would become King so soon" Yamu said and everyone nodded.

"But it's not odd, there's been many who has become King who's been less summers old than you" Seraneity said and Yamu nodded.

"True, though I am nervous.. being a King gives you a lot of responsibility!" Yamu stated, Atam nodded and sat down beside the prince, something very few had been allowed to do.

"I don't see why you wont be able to handle it" he said softly and Yami smiled.

"Yes, that is why I have used so much time selecting the priests for my reign" he said and everyone blinked at him with confused eyes.

"What do ya mean?" Josepho asked. Yamu chuckled.

"Why do you think I called out all here?" he asked and the not so royal people exchanged confused looks, until Mehkuro stood up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Yamu smiled.

"Come in, everyone, let me introduce one of the priests.. Dehenmen!" just as Yami said that, a teen stepped into the room. He had short-clipped black hair and deep green eyes that was full of confidence. He gave a bow to Yami and stared at the rest. Mehkuro nodded his way before he turned to Yamu.

"You want.. all of us, to become your.. prests.. and priestesses?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Yamu said, smiling.

"Woah, are you sure?" Tenéa asked.

"Yes, wich means Tenéa, you a free from being a slave" Yamu said and tears sprung from the young dancer's eyes. Then she smiled softly.

"Thank you.. so much" she whispered.

"However, I want everyone to train what they are already training and even more" Yamu said and they all nodded. Atam chuckled, then he looked down at Yamu with confused eyes. The other's bowed and took their leave, leaving Yamu with Atam.

"Eh.. Yamu?" he asked.

"Hm?" Yamu hummed, turning towards him.

"What.. about me?" Atam asked and Yamu blinked.

"I.. if you want to be free too Atam, it is no problem" the prince whispered.

"No.. not like that, I want to stay.. with you, but-" Atam was stopped when Yamu kissed him softly. When the two separated, Yamu just smiled softly and it made Atam's heart melt.

"I want you to stay as well.. but you do not have to be a slave to be with me" Yamu explained and Atam chuckled.

"But if I become something else, I wont be able to stay by your side at all times of the day.." Atam stated and Yamu pouted, then he sighed.

"Fine" he finally said.

"Thank you" Atam whispered, capturing his beloveds lips. Love once more sparking between the two as they let themselves ride away on the waves of pleasure.

* * *

><p>The day of coronation came and Yamu was by all means a nervous wreck when he got out of the bed that morning. As the day pulled by, the prince was spoiled and taken care of like he was the saviour of the world. The dinner came and instead of the usual, there would be a grand party to celebrate the new King. Either way, Yamu was trying very hard not to let everyone see his nervousness.<p>

"Yamu?" Atam asked as he helped Yamu get his clothes on, as the King, he would change from his normal tunic to a little longer one, with the amethyst sash and red cape that almost went to the floor. Yamu turned to him.

"What is it?" Yamu asked.

"Are you nervous?" Atam asked and Yamu blushed, thus the slave chuckled.

"It's okay, it's just a ceremony" Atam said and Yamu nodded.

"I know that.. but still" he muttered. Atam laughed and hugged his lover.

"It'll be alright" he whispered and Yamu relaxed.

"Okay.." and with that said, Yamu turned to the door. Atam followed right behind as the two entered the halls leading to the grand hall. They didn't meet anyone as they walked over to the hall, that is, until they reached the huge doors. There where two guards there, and both bowed deeply before they turned to open the door.

"So, this is it" Yamu whispered.

"Yes, today onwards, you'll be a King!" Atam said.

"Yes, indeed.." Yamu answered. Just then the doors opened and Yamu took a deep breath. Then, the prince took his first step into the reign of the country, into his life as a King. Yamu walked into the grand hall and everyone who where there crouched, bowing to their soon-to-be King. Yamu focused on walking straight and keep a mature look on his face. Right beside the throne stood his friends that would become his priests and priestesses. They were smiling to him and he gave them a short smile as he reached the stairs that lead to the throne. Yamu walked up and turned around, he knew what he was supposed to do and waited. Sentho came up from the right, where he had stood right behind his little brother. In hand he held a beautiful crown with small jewels on. Yamu swallowed, but tried not to show his nervous feelings. Sentho stopped to his right and Yamu crouched so he faced him. Then Sentho began to talk.

"Today we will see the rise of a new King to lead us in battle and in peace.." he looked down at the prince.

"From this day on, we can greet other countries with the new King, Yamukanen" and with that, placed the priest the crown on Yamu's head before the former prince stood up and turned towards the mass of people around. As everyone clapped for him, turned he slightly to Sentho.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Just sit on the throne and look good!" and with that said, turned he away and walked down the stairs. Yamu sighed and sat down on the trone, in wich he noticed that Atam still stood in the door way. Yamu smiled and coaxed for him to come, and Atam did. He soon joined his beloved beside he throne, watching as Yamu blushed more and more when he was handed various gifts from the other countries King's and Queens. Then, it was time for entertainment, dancers came in, dancing and entertaining the men and women on visit. Yamu though, didn't really see what was so good about it, true, they were good at dancing, but seeing he wasn't interested in girls it didn't really make any point to him.

"Atam" Yamu breathed out and the slave turned his head to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think Sentho would be angry at me if I 'accidentally' dropped a drink on his head?" this question made Atam's head jerk even more around and he stared in disbelief at the young King.

"Er.. my King.. that.." at this Yamu just smirked up at him.

"Just kidding, I am just so bored.." Yamu murmured.

"Oh.. doesn't the dancers entertain you then?" Atam asked, smiling slightly at the dirty look Yamu gave him.

"No.. well, they dance well.. but I would only be interested if it was you" Yamu said and Atam turned to him again, shock and disbelief evident in his eyes. Yamu noticed right away the blush that was kreeping onto Atam's face.

"Do.. you really... want that?" he asked.

"I was just joking around.. well, if we where in my chambers I guess it would be okay... but I wouldn't let you do it here" Yamu said, giggling of Atam's reaction. The slave stared a little more before he sighed in relief.

"I hope you wont scare everyone like that onwards.." he whispered.

"Of course not, only you Atam" Yamu said, grinning up at a beet red slave. Yamu returned his attention and noticed that the dancers was walking out of the doors, leaving them. Then the food came in and gave everyone who looked at it a dreamy look. Josepho was one of them, but he was restrained by Seraneity, thankfully.

Yamu sighed as he walked over to the largest balcony, the view from there was so everyone in the city could gather and cheer for their King. Yamu took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony, followed by Atam. Before them was a sea of people that was looking up, hoping to get a look at their new King. When they saw him they all held their breath. Yamu smiled and raised a hand, thus the cheers rose like a loud thunder and Yamu almost smacked his hands over his ears.

"They really like you" Atam said and Yamu chuckled.

"Compared to my father or?" Yamu questioned.

"I.. didn't mean it.. like that!" Atam said, looking down. Yamu turned his head slightly and smiled.

"I did not mean it like that.. but my father was not really a good person.." Yamu stated and Atam smiled, then he nodded and looked out over the mass of people.

"I have to say, it's a lot of people" he commented and Yamu laughed.

"Yes indeed.." Yami said, smiling.

"Yamu?" Atam question.

"Yes?" Yamu asked.

"Tonight, are you busy?" Atam wondered and Yamu turned beet red.

"N-no.. I am not.." he stuttered.

"Good.." Atam said.

* * *

><p>There was a loud groan as the doors opened, two people stumbled through and the door closed with a loud smack. The two stumbled over to the bed, ridding themselves of clothes as they went. Soon, the two of them fell onto the bed without any clothes on. The youngest one smiled up at the other, and got a smile back.<p>

"You look so.. beautiful" Yamu whispered and placed his hands on Atam's cheeks.

"You are even more beautiful Yamu" Atam murmured as he gently took off the King's crown. Yamu blinked and watched as Atam placed the crown on the bedside table before he came back. Yamu blushed as the slave leaned down. Gently their lips met, just as soft and nervous as the day when they first took the step further. Atam looked into his lovers deep amethyst eyes as Yamu did the same, almost getting lost in the crimson ones.

"Atam.." Yamu whispered when they parted and Atam smiled.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I love you" these simple words set the slave's body on fire, he nearly took the young King there and then, but desided to go slow.

"I love you too Yamu, my soul-friend, my one and only.." Atam said, making Yamu blush softly, then he smiled. The rising moon's light slipped across the young men's faces and they was captivated in each other's beauty again. The spell was broken when Atam gently placed a hand against his lovers cheek, making Yamu blink and smile back at him.

"Atam, please.. are you going to take forever?" he teased and Atam grinned.

"Nope, but I want to memorize everything about you, every scar, curve and shadow on your body, the feeling, the warmth.. even your heartbeat" Atam whispered as he leaned in again, kissing Yamu so softly it barely even was a kiss. That was, until Yamu wrapped his arms around the slave's neck and pulled him closer, forcing the kiss to deepen. The sweet friction created between them made Yamu arch upwards and clash their hips together, thus Atam groaned into the kiss. They soon broke the kiss for air. They looked into each other's eyes before Atam forcefully pushed himself and his lips against Yamu, the teen moaned and arched upwards again, thus breaking the kiss.

"A-Atam!" Yamu moaned and fell back onto the bed with a gasp. He looked up at Atam, who was leaning over him. Yami smiled through pants and lifted his hands over his head in a submissive way. Atam's eyes widened slightly before he smirked. Atam leaned in even closer and licked his lips, Yamu blushed, but remained in the submissive position. Atem leaned further down before he was just an inch away from Yamu's chest, he smirked up at Yamu, locking they're eyes together as he took on of the pink nubs into his mouth and sucked. Yamu blushed, moaned and closed his eyes, arching against Atam.

"Ah.. A-Atam" Yamu moaned. Atam smirked, pinching the other nipple, making Yamu arch high up. Atam made sure to treat both nubs likewise before he ventured down. Yamu squirmed.

"Something you want, my King?" Atam teased, watching as Yamu turned deep red.

"P-please.. Atam, just.." Yamu breathed out, moaning when Atam dipped his tongue into Yamu's bellybutton. Yamu clasped a hand into Atam's wild, tri-coloured hair.

"Atam" Yamu moaned. The slave however just continued downwards until he met the base of Yamu's member, he leaned away a little, licking the tip for testing and watch as Yamu moan and arch under his touch. Atam then took everything into his mouth, sucking. The young King screamed and arch his of the bed, his eyes snapping open, only to roll into the back of his head. Atam smirked before he hummed deeply in his throat. Yamu screamed again and arched, his head tossing from side to side.

"A-Atam, please..." Yamu was by all means begging now. Atam teased him with a lick before he deep throated Yamu and swallowed. Yamu arched his of the bed and screamed before he came. Atam smirked and swallowed it all before he let go of Yamu's softening member, licking his lips. Yamu was blushing and panting as he relaxed, trying to catch his breath. Atam sat up, his fingers ghosting across Yamu's chest, stomach and thighs, making Yami open his eyes again.

"Atam.." Yamu whispered. Atam leaned down and planted a kiss on the now relaxed King's lips. Then Atam grabbed Yamu's legs and pulled them over his shoulders, then he positioned himself, not bothering with preparations as he knew that Yamu didn't need it. Yamu blinked and stared at him for a long second before he laid back, once again let his arms stay over his head.

"Yamu.. I love you.. my beautiful King" Atam said softly, watching as Yami went red, then he smiled too.

"Yes, I love you too Atam.." Yamu whispered as Atam leaned down and their lips meet. While Atam made sure Yamu was busy with the kiss, he slowly pushed into his beloved. Yamu gasped into the kiss before he broke it and moaned loudly. Atam smiled and stilled when he was completely inside. He watched as Yamu stared up at him, his eyes only said one thing, move! And Atam did just that. He pulled out before he slammed into Yamu again, going straight for his prostate. The young King arched high of the bed and screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Atam continued to drive himself fast in and out of Yamu, making both teen and bed move. Yamu arched high and screamed every time while the bed creaked and moved a little away from the wall every time Atam moved. Soon Atam's pace became erratic and desperate as he drove himself into Yamu with great force.

"A-Atam!" the King screamed, wrapping his arms around Atam's neck in the prossess of getting closer to him. Atam felt his release come closer and closer, but forced himself to hold back as he could feel Yami tighten around him.

"Oh.. God, Yamu.." Atam groaned, driving himself deeper into Yamu, who screamed even louder as the slave once more nailed his prostate before Yamu suddenly tensed.

"Oh... oh God.. Atam.. I am.. Atam!" Yamu screamed as he realised hard when Atam nailed his spot extra hard. The tightening of the walls around Atam made it hard for him to hold back and with a scream close to Yamu's he came, filling up Yugi from the inside. Soon Atam let himself fall, Yamu's hands holding him from hiting him hard. The two panted hard as they hugged, keeping close.

"Atam.. that was.. thank you" Yamu whispered and Atam smiled.

"It was my pleasure Yamu, love you" Atam said, cuddling his beloved.

"Love.. you too" Yamu managed through a yawn, wich Atam noticed right away, despite having closed his eyes earlier. He couldn't hold back a yawn either so he just grabbed the sheets and pulled it over them.

"Sleep now Yamu" Atam whispered gently to his lover and King.

"Good night.. Atam.." Yamu breathed out, falling asleep.

"Good night Yamu" Atam said, soon going into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Hm, I really would like to see if Yamu would really dumping his drink on Sentho's head.. kind of reminds me of Atem in ancient Egypt when he would annoy Siamun ^^ Now then, I'll head of to write more and then you have to review right?<p>

Atam: REVIEW! :3


	6. Chapter 5

Eeeeeeeh! :D managed new chapter.. in the matter of a short time ^.^

Now then, I've been experimenting with this chapter so please don't hate me.. okay?

Yamu: Tomyo doesn't own..

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

War's at Our Doorstep.

There was a low murmur through the halls and Yamu looked up to see the priests and priestesses standing around and looking up at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, putting down the scroll he had been reading.

"Well.. yes" Dehenmen said, taking a step forward. The young man bowed his head slightly in respect before he began to talk.

"Lately there's been trouble in the slave market, people are disappearing, slaves or not and we find them all killed.. when we find them!" he explained and Yamu frowned before he stood up and came down from his throne.

"Why have I not heard of this?" he asked.

"It's because we didn't think it was of any importance.. in the beginning it was only a few slaves.. and we thought it was some thieves, but today.. we got words of many more than a couple of slaves, and they where all found outside of the city, hanging in the holy trees!" Dehenmen said, his voice turned more serious when he mentioned the trees, they where the trees going along the road towards the Tomb Tower, the ones blooming with white flowers. Yamu furrowed his eyebrows.

"The holy trees?" Yamu asked. The priests nodded and Yamu sighed.

"Who would do such a thing, I am pretty sure no one in this city would do such a sin" Yamu said, rolling the scroll up before he sighed.

"I want people on this to find who-ever is causing this disturbance!" Yamu said, Dehenmen bowed before he left the hall. Yamu groaned, turning towards Treisenan.

"Could you assemble defence around the city so no one who wants to hurt the people leaving here?" Yamu asked, Treisenan nodded.

"I'll have it ready as soon as I can!" then he left as well.

"Good, then.. I guess we can only wait and hope it's ove-" he was cut short when the doors opened sharply with a loud slam. A slave came in, sweat all over his face. Yamu frowned.

"What is the matter?" he asked. The slave fell down to the floor, you could clearly see the pain across his face and the obvious wounds on his back made Atam gasp out. Tenéa gasped as well and hurried over to the slave.

"H-he's been whipped!" she stuttered out and Yamu clenched his teeth. Atam laid a hand on his shoulder and Yamu looked at him, the look in Atam's eyes made Yamu nod and smile.

"Yes, you can ask him" he whispered and the slave moved over, he crouched and helped the slave up.

"Why are you here? Who whipped you?" the slave asked gently. The slave handed him a scroll before he fainted. Atam stared at the scroll while Tenéa caught the slave and asked for help, wich she got from Mehkuro.

"Mehkuro, please heal the poor messenger" Yamu said, avoiding calling him a slave. Atam came over and handed him the scroll, wich Yamu took and opened before reading it. They all watched as Yamu's look only showed more and more shock.

"Oh God..." he whispered and the priests and priestesses got worried.

"My.. King?" Atam asked.

"Our.. neighbour country.. ruled by.. King Orehmane, he has sent a warning about sending both our countries into war" Yamu said, thus everyone in the hall went dead silent. King Orehmane was a sleazy and arrogant King from the kingdom Terhone who had shown a lot of hostility towards Yamu. Not only that, but the King had show a lot of harshness towards the slaves the last time he was here. He had downright yelled at Yamu for treating the slaves so well. Then, when he found out Yamu was treating Atam like a precious jewel, he had ordered assassins on the slave, wich was stopped by Yamu's dear friends and priests Ryrhon and Treisenan. Thus Yamu also proceeded to kick Orehmane's sorry ass out of his city with the words of never to return ever again, nor was his followers welcome either.

"W-what?" Mehkuro asked, he was now carrying the slave and if Yamu hadn't spoken, he would've left. Then the spell caster frowned.

"No wonder I thought these wounds looked so familiar.. I can remember how Atam looked after that bastards last visit!" Mehkuro hissed. Atam looked down and away, in wich Yamu smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Atam, it is okay, he wont ever lay a hand on you!" Yamu said, and Atam smiled.

"Yer highness.. will ya, go into the war?" Josepho asked.

"Yes, if it is needed... I do not like war, but I do not like Orehmane either, he was no respect, thus he will be the one suffering!" Yamu said.

"If.. you really wish it" the priests said, but Yamu shook his head.

"I do not want it at all! I am forced.. he threatens to send at least 10 dousin men to take this city down!" this made Josepho snort.

"Only ten dousin?"

"That's only one fifth of all he has he says" Yamu said and Josepho paled.

"I.. I don't think we have enough men or Ferihn to counter that" Mahandn said.

"I know, this is why I will send you and Ryrhon to our friends in other countries, asking for their help!" Yamu said. At first the priests didn't seem to happy about it, but they slowly accepted it and rushed out to assemble help. They passed Dehenmen in the door way.

"My King, I found out who killed the people of our city" he called. Yamu frowned.

"It was Orehmane's men, was it not?" Yamu questioned and Dehenmen nodded.

"How did.. you know?"

"I got this!" Yamu said, showing him the scroll.

"And we are heading into war" Yamu then said, making Dehenmen take a step back. Josepho placed his hands on top of the two swords he had on his hips.

"They ain't gettin' close to ya, my King!" he said, glaring at the scroll.

"I know that Josepho, but I want you to be careful as well, value your lives!" Yamu said, smiling softly. Then he turned away.

"I think I will withdraw for today.." he said, sighing.

"M-my King, is that.. wise?" Seraneity asked.

"I am tired.. and well enough annoyed by King Orehmane as it is.." he then turned to leave. The priests and priestesses nodded and let him.

"Come on Atam!" Yamu called and left with the slave walking fast after him.

* * *

><p>There was a long moment before the was a loud explosion and everyone living in the city was shook out of their normal days. People came out of their houses to see what was going on and saw a massive hole in the palace walls. Then there was a shout, an angry one!<p>

"GODAMNED IGNORANT BASTARDS!" thus one Josepho flew by on top of a massive, flying Ferihn with deep, red eyes. His goal was the large mass of soldiers outside of the gates. The monster, a large black dragon opened it's mouth and fired a large blast at the soldiers. Next second several other beast joined. There was the former priest Sentho on his blue eyed dragon, then another several people with their dragon-like friends or other flying beast friends they knew. Other Ferihn from the city joined their friends in the sky, also the ones who couldn't fly joined by the gates, ready for any attack. There was a long silence before the walls of the city shook from a force.

"Everyone duck!" someone yelled from the sky and all the ones of the street went down the road as something flew through the door, smashing it in pieces. The people on the road got to their feet, most of them changing to their real Ferihn self in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>Yamu watched from the castle before he sighed.<p>

"Atam, you stay here with the girls.. and other, keep yourself out of harms way okay?" Yamu asked as he changed forms. It was well known that Yamu was half Ferihn and had a darker side within himself. Wings sprung from him as his skin paled to the point of white and his form got a were-wolf like form and he was now a lot larger than before. This however was just a kind form. In truth, Yamu could appear as tall as the Tomb Tower if he wanted to. A scythe appeared in his hand and he turned towards the balcony.

"B-but Yamu... what if you get.. hurt?" he asked, worried. Yamu turned and smiled. Then he came over and gently hugged his beloved.

"I am the King, I am supposed to defend my people" he said, then he took off, disappearing into the skies. Atam frowned before he sighed and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>The war had been raging for almost five month now and Atam was very worried about his loved one, he knew that he was alive though, because if he died, he'd know and the rest of the people would too. Two other countries had shown up with an army of their own to help King Yamu and his people to get rid of Orehmane's armies that threatened so many lives at the capital of Yamu's country. Suddenly the door opened and Dehenmen appeared.<p>

"Where's the King?" he asked.

"He.. left a few hours ago" Atam said and Dehenmen nodded.

"Are yo-" he stopped when he heard tapping down the hall.

"Something wrong?" Atam asked.

"No one is supposed the be here" Dehenmen hissed and slipped fully into the room, gently closing the door, hiding behind a curtain. Atam understood and quickly rushed to hide, but before he could, the doors opened with a slam and two black clothed men entered. The two stared at Atam before they smirked.

"Your the King's slave right?" one of them asked, not aware of Dehenmen's presence. Atam slowly nodded, but then paled when the two pulled out their swords.

"Then prepare to die slave, at the feet of the new King of this country, Orehmane!" they said in unision and Atam backed off. Fear coming across his now very pale features. But before they could even attack, something went through the closest guy's neck and then his head was no longer attached to his body. The other guy turned to glare at Dehenmen, who glared back.

"If you hurt one hair on that slaves head I'm afraid I'll have to behead you as well.. on my King's order you see" he smiled sweetly before he threw himself at the guy.

"Run Atam!" Dehenmen yelled as he struggled with he guy. Atam stood there for some seconds before he nodded.

"I'll call for help!" Atam shouted before he rushed to the door.

"No, you don't need to- AH!" Dehenmen's scream made Atam turn around and gasp. A small sword stuck out from Dehenmen's back and he gasped out some blood before he fell over, dead.

"No! Dehenmen!" Atam shouted.

"Oh no!" the other guy shouted as Atam turned to escape, but as again, he didn't get very far. A scythe was now sitting nicely in between his lungs and he spurted blood all over the floor before he fell over, dead.

"Atam!" a voice called and Atam turned, then gasped.

"Yamu!" Atam called and ran over to the King, who was covered in a lot of blood, but his eyes was unnaturally blank, but when they fastened onto Atam's features, his eyes regained focus. The King wrapped his arms around Atam.

"They are not taking you away from me!" he whispered and Atam smiled sadly.

"Rather me than you.." he answered and Yamu frowned.

"No that is wro-" he halted as Atam began to shine, before his skin darkened to black and he changed forms. Yamu's eyes widened before he gasped.

"It can not be, your a Ferihn?" he asked. When the light had settled down, Yamu was looking at a similar winged beast, but he was black and had a sword. He smiled down at Yamu, who was now shorter.

"No, my father was.. I'm a half" he said and let his wings bend completely out. Yamu gasped at the beauty of the wings before he turned.

"Hide!"

"NO!" Yamu turned.

"What?"

"I won't hide, I will go with you, please Yamu, you mean everything to me!" Atam said stubbornly. Yamu sighed and smiled.

"Fine then!" he took the slave's hand and brought him over to the balcony. But when they where about to take flight, they noticed that a black dragon fell towards the ground. Yamu gasped.

"No.. Josepho.. that was.. him and his friend.. Blackey!" Yamu whispered and Atam could feel the surge of anger, but this time, it activated something. Yamu looked at the flying Ferihn, and their friends, the people on the ground trying to protect their home.

"STOP IT!" this scream shook the whole city and the top balcony on the palace disappeared in a light flash. Seconds later, something large, a very large beast appeared. Everyone turned, the beast was black and held a scythe. It's angry red eyes latched onto nearest evil attackers and bent it's large black wings out. That was when people noticed a second head behind the first, it's eyes was closed and seemed to have paler skin. The creature took flight and soon hovered over the large masses of soldiers before it opened it's mouth. A large, white ball of energy appeared and it soon fell onto the soldiers, sending most flying, everyone touched by it died instantly.

"I will not let my people be hurt!" the creature roared, sending people flying just from the air of his breath. Soldiers scrambled to their feet and retreated with a scream of terror. The creature turned to look at his people as it began to shine, splitting into two people. The white one held the scythe, and then opened it's eyes. The other one held a sword, it's crimson eyes shone of kindness like it's counterpart. This, was the birth of The Two-Faced God.

* * *

><p>The city was in a silence. Lishua, Ferihn and Liserhen was taking farewell with their loved ones that died during their first war. The King himself had lost two of his own. Tenéa had been attacked in the middle of the war and killed after she tried to save a child slave. Dehenmen died trying to save Atam. Both was buried within the same tomb that Yamu would be when he would die, wich Atam hope would be many, many years to! People cried as they followed their loved ones that were being carried away. While Yamu followed the two he had lost as well. At the top of the tower, where his own burial would be one day, he watched the two get carried inside.<p>

"We will never forget you Tenéa, Dehenmen, you two protected someone and it cost your lives, but it was not wasted, and to that I thank you.. good bye" Yamu said, turning away to meet the remaining priests and priestess.

"Lets.. go back.." he said and the rest nodded. He gave Atam a slow smile before he and all of those he cared for turned to go back to the castle. Atam walked close to the King as they both got on to the horse.

* * *

><p>Atam and Yamu was siting on the bed, just looking out of the windows. Then one of the took a deep breath and the other turned.<p>

"Yamu? Something the matter?" he asked, worried.

"Well, kind of.. but I believe it will be alright" Yamu answered, smiling when he turned around and met with Atam's crimson eyes, they where lit with worry and Yamu could only repay with tired, amethyst eyes.

"I don't want my country to be raged by war again.. it's horrible, we lost so many.." Yamu said, leaning against Atam's shoulder. Atam wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head on top of Yamu's.

"I know.. I agree" Atam said. Suddenly Yamu turned and pulled Yamu down to the bed, then he crashed their lips together. Atam stared at his beloved in shock before he smirked and got to his knees, still in a lip-lock, he pulled Yamu further onto the bed, but still he was on top of him. Yamu wrapped his arms around Atam, pulling him further down to him. Atam crawled on top of him and pressed him down to the bed. Yamu raised a knee and it brushed against Atam's bottom and the teen arched. Yamu looked up at him as Atam's eyes widened in shock, but also pleasure, so Yamu tried again, this time pressed more against Atam, who moaned.

"Atam?" Yamu asked, blushing.

"By the Gods.. Yamu.." Atam moaned, his head falling to Yamu's shoulder.

"Yami, does.. being on the bottom.. feel.. good?" he asked and Yamu turned red.

"Uh.. well, yeah, or I would not want to do it!" Yamu stuttered and Atam smiled.

"Hm.. so it seems" he whispered.

"Why.. do you want to know?" Yamu asked, suddenly Atam pushed their hips together, thus both moaned. Atam smirked as he sat up, straddling Yamu's hips. Yamu looked up at him as Atam moved against him, then the young King got an idea.

"Atam.. do you think that.. I could.. be.. on top.. for tonight?" Yamu asked.

"On top?" Atam asked, still to much into the pleasure he had received.

"Y-yes" Yamu stuttered, but Atam nodded either way.

"I have been wondering what it'd feel like, but are you up to it? I know for a fact that you are very shy when it comes to this kind of things!" Atam said, watching as Yamu turned deep red.

"Well.. yeah.." Yamu murmured. Atam smirked and pulled close to Yamu.

"Fine by me.. I guess.." Atam said, letting his loved one touch him wherever his shyness wouldn't get the better of him. Yamu took a deep breath and let his fingers travel all the way down, going from his chest to his hips. Atam on the other hand, worked on getting them both out of their clothes, soon they were both naked and Yamu was blushing as he traced down Atam's tanned stomach, soon meeting an all to hard length.

"Yamu, it's okay" Atam said and Yami nodded. He placed his hands on Atam's hips before he pulled him close to his. Atam moaned and arched, thus Yamu moaned as well. Suddenly Atam moved, so he was sitting on top of Yamu, who had both his feet straddled by his slave. Yamu looked up at Atam, who lowered himself slowly.

"B-but Atam.. preparations.." Yamu stammered, but Atam smiled.

"It'll be okay" he said, then he pressed himself down, slowly letting Yamu enter him. Yamu gasped out at the tight heat as he arched upwards, making Atam gasp out and arch up as well. The two of them stopped when Yamu was completely seated into the older slave. Atam moved, but stopped as pain flashed across his face. Yamu, worried about his lover, reached up to put his face into his hands.

"Atam, are you sure it is.. okay?" Yamu asked, concerned.

"Yes.. just.. need to adjust.." Atam said, they just sat there for a long minute before Atam tried to move again, this time he didn't look like he was in pain so Yamu placed his hands on the slaves hips, helping him to get up a little before he pulled him down slowly. Atam groaned and nearly pulled off Yamu again before he drove himself down onto Yamu with a much faster speed, this time faster. Yamu moaned and took a better hold of Atam's hips, when the slave raised himself up again, the young King pushed him down with a great force, thus successfully hitting that one spot. The heat around Yamu tightened as Atam screamed out his pleasure. Yamu blushed slightly before he managed to roll them around and he gripped Atam's thighs, pulling his feet apart before he drove himself into Atam, trying to hit that spot again, and he did.

"Yamu!" Atam's scream told Yamu that had hit that spot. Now that he knew where to hit, he did so over and over again, but still wasn't all to good with the speed as he knew that Atam was much faster, and stronger for that matter.

"Yamu.. more.." Atam pleaded, reaching up to him. Yamu bit his bottom lip as the slave wrapped his knees around Yamu. The young King reached down and took a good hold of the slave's hips, driving into him with newfound strength, thus making Atam scream even more as he wrapped his arms around his lover. The slave arched with every thrust so far. Yamu's face was more flushed than Atam, but that was more because of his shyness.

"Atam.. God.." Yamu groaned, driving into his lover.

"Yamu! By the Gods, faster, I'm so close..." the slave shouted. Yamu tried to fasten his pace, and was pretty sure he managed to do so. Atam screamed and arched upwards, meeting the King's thrusts eagerly. Soon Yamu found his realise coming as well and he tensed. Suddenly Atam reached out and pulled him down into a deep kiss, locking them together before the young King came from the tight heat. This pleasure rippled through him and he screamed. Atam rose of the bed as he screamed as well, then he came after the feeling of being filled before they both slumped to the bed. For a long time, they just laid there, not moving as they tried to calm down.

"That was..." Atam began.

"Amazing" Yamu finished for him and Atam gave a tired laugh.

"That it was.." Atam said.

"So.. tired" Yamu whispered, managing to pull out of Atam before he collapsed beside Atam, who drew him into a hug.

"Yes, but satisfyingly tired" the slave said and Yamu giggled, something Atam hadn't heard in a while because the war that had just ended. They just laid their before they found that the night air was too cold and Atam draped them in the sheets before they began to find the way to sleep.

"I love you so much Atam.. I could never.. live without you" Yamu whispered.

"I love you too Yami, and if I wouldn't have been with you, I'd die myself.." with that said, the two cuddled together and soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>So.. I kind of skipped the war didn't I? Well, we lost two.. of the priests.. in it.. Dehenmen, wich is Duke.. and Tenéa, wich was obviously Téa.. 8.8<p>

And.. the experiment, Yamu topping Atam.. instead of the usual one.. I had this request from **FantasyWriter93** and I have never switched the positions before so it was very new to me as well.. I hope I didn't scare anyone away ^.^0 and that you liked it..

Remember to review okay *yawn* good night..


	7. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry.. *crawls in through the door* I have neglected this story for a while 8A8 ... but rest assured, I'm back.. I don't really have much to say to this chapter, only that I'm going to run now so just in case you want something.. I'll be a few miles away!

Yami Tori: It's your birthday tomorrow.. you really want to run away now?

Me: Sush dear yami.. on with the story..

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

The Loss of a Beloved.

A few months had passed since the first war. Yamu would, like today often sit by the windows and look out over his kingdom, then he suddenly sighed.

"Something wrong my King?" Seraneity asked from the distance. Yamu turned and smiled to her as she was walking over to him, holding a plate of fruit. She held it out for the young King, who grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"I'm just thinking about an heir.. I mean, I might not survive the next war" Yamu said. Seraneity nodded slowly, though her eyes showed her disbelief about his oncoming death.

"Oh come on! Yer not gonna die soon Kin'.. we wont let ya!" Josepho said from the chair he was sitting in. Atam nodded to this as Yamu stared at the two, then he smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, it's just I've been thinking about the throne a lot lately.." he halted when the door opened and Mehkuro, followed closely by Sentho, Treisenan, Ryrohn and Mahandn. Yamu turned to stare at them before he smiled softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's been seen soldiers in the horizon my King.. we don't think they're here on warfare because they're not large enough of a group.. but we can't be sure" Treisenan. Yamu stood up and frowned.

"If they're peaceful, then let them enter, but gain all their weapon and escort them right up here!" Yamu said and Treisenan nodded, then he and Josepho left with at least twenty guards. Yamu sighed before he sat down. Atam eyed his lover, but didn't talk as he was only a slave. Sentho stepped out of the room right after Josepho and Treisenan had left. Mehkuro sat down on the chair left open by the blonde sword fighter.

"Do you think they're here for another war?" the magician asked. Yamu shook his head and he thoughtfully looked out of the window.

"No.. our only enemies haven't had time to get enough men for this" Yamu stated.

"But.. what do you think they're here for?" Ryrohn asked.

"I'm not sure.. and I doubt I'll like what they want!" Yamu said, clenching his fists, the last battle still fairly fresh in his mind. Then Yamu got to his feet and turned towards the others.

"I guess we should head over to the court room.. the soldiers should be here soon!" Yamu said and everyone except Atam nodded and stood up. All the priests and priestess left, but Yamu didn't. The young King turned and smiled to Atam.

"What is the matter Atam?" he asked, walking over and gently tilting the slave's face up. Atam flushed lightly before he smiled gently. His eyes was the only place on his body that showed sleepless nights and restless days. Yamu frowned.

"Atam, why don't you go to bed? I can see the sleep calling and rest begging you" Yamu suggested. Atam furrowed his eyebrows before he smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, that I will.." then he bowed gently before redrawing himself to their chamber. Yamu sighed before he walked out into the hall, there was only a slave in the far distance, but without that person, there was no one else. Yamu frowned, realising it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Where are all the guards?" he asked mentally before he walked down the hall, soon reaching the large doors leading to the Great Hall. Yamu pushed them open and stepped into the room, surprised to see all the soldiers standing in the middle of the room with the King's priests standing around them. Yamu walked over to the large mass of people.

"What are your business here?" he asked and the soldiers stared at him, then one of them stepped out. He looked a little more fancy than the others, maybe he was the captain. He also held a scroll of some sort.

"Our King wants you to have this" he muttered and Yamu grabbed the scroll, opening it and read it fast. Yamu's expression went from confusion, to shock, then fear before anger settled on his face.

"And why did he deside on this?" he asked, glaring at the soldier.

"You would have to ask him yourself.." the soldier stated. Josepho raised his sword, pointing it at the guy that had spoken.

"Don't ya dare speak in such a rude manner to our Kin'!" he growled.

"Now now Josepho, calm down and you" Yamu started, pointing a finger at the soldier.

"When you go back, tell your oh so great King that I do not want to see him around the walls of this city or in my kingdom ever! He is not welcome!" Yamu said. The soldiers sighed.

"He's on his way, why don't you tell him yourself?" he soldier stated and Yamu's eyes widened before he felt the knot in his stomach tightened. The King knew what came next and he wasn't about to let another war start so soon, no one was ready for it! Yamu clenched his teeth, glaring at the soldiers.

"I want you all out of this city.. and I want him out of this country!" Yamu growled and all his priests stared at him in slight shock before they nodded and dragged the soldiers off. Yamu sighed and turned away.

"Your.. highness?" Serenity asked. Yamu turned.

"Hm?" he just hummed.

"Are you okay? You don't look so.. um.. good" she asked. Yamu smiled at her.

"Yes I am.. but I'll go to my chamber, so please alert me if that jerk tries to enter the city!" Yamu said and Serenity nodded before she bowed. Yamu wandered out of the door and down the hall, only to stop in front of the doors to his own chamber. Yamu reached out and slowly opened the door. He walked in, stepping out of his shoes as he went. Yamu smiled softly when he saw Atam lying on the bed, sleeping soundlessly. Yamu pulled off his cape and then his crown, placing it on a nearby stand. Yamu padded over to the bed and gently sat down on the bed. He laid down so he was looking up at Atam's face, but thankfully he hadn't woken the slave from his much needed sleep. Yamu's smile faded before he turned to look out of the windows.

"_**If only we could live happily without any war"**_ he thought before he felt Atam stir beside him.

"Yamu?" the half awake slave whispered and Yamu turned, smiling up at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Yamu asked, but Atam shook his head.

"Not really.. I was waiting for you.." the slave murmured and Yamu's smiled softened, then he reached out, gently stroking Atam's cheek.

"Just go back to sleep Atam, you need it" the young King whispered and Atam smiled before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again. Yamu sat up and looked out of the window once more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both was startled out of what they were doing. Atam sat up and looked at Yamu, who got to his feet.

"Yes?" Yamu answered as the doors opened and Mehkuro came in.

"The soldiers and the King from the other country does not come in peace my King.. he.. wants to fight again" the young priest explained. Yamu frowned before he nodded, an slightly annoyed expression appeared on his face as he reached over for his cape and crown.

"I guess I'll have to meet him" he said. Yamu looked up at him as Mehkuro nodded slowly before leaving them alone.

"Then I'll come with you" Atam said, but Yamu shook his head.

"Not this time Atam.. I don't want you in the harms way, you are too precious to me" Yamu murmured to him as Atam got out of the bed and ran over to Yamu, who looked up at him.

"Yamu, you are precious to me too, that's why I want to join you so I can protect you" Atam tried, but Yamu shook his head.

"No, please Atam" Yamu pleaded and Atam looked away. Suddenly the doors opened with a loud slam and both spun around to face whoever it was that had so rudely barged into their room, only to see a lot of guards. Yamu growled and Atam frowned. The soldiers was all holding ropes and these they threw around Yamu, binding him. Yamu struggled, but found he couldn't get out of the ropes, thus he screamed in frustration. Then the other soldier that didn't hold Yamu moved towards Atam, who backed off until his back was against the wall.

"You do not dare lay a hand on him!" Yamu screamed, but the soldier just grabbed Atam's hand, lifting him up slightly. Atam winced and struggled, then he glared up at the man before punching him hard in the face. The man stumbled backwards before he reached out and hit Atam hard. This made Yamu explode and he screamed before the ropes broke from the sheer power that broke out from him. Then he grew taller, his skin turning into white fur as he drew a scythe out from -seemingly- nowhere.

"I told you to not lay a hand on him" Yamu growled, his scythe resting around the soldier's neck. The man swallowed and Atam looked up at Yamu, who nodded and suddenly the slave ran over to the balcony. Yamu also lifted his scythe before joining his lover at the balcony, he lifted the slave into his arms before taking off, his huge, white wings spreading on the sky. The soldiers yelled something they couldn't exactly make out. Suddenly Atam reached out and touched Yamu's cheeks, making the young King stop up and look down at him.

"Is something wrong Atam?" he asked.

"I love you" the slave whispered and Yamu frowned.

"Atam, what do you mean?" then he halted, he looked very sad and desperate.

"No.. Atam, you can not.. I will not let you" the King whimpered.

"You can't stop anything now Yamu.." Atam said before he smiled sadly.

"No.. Atam.." Yamu whimpered, holding his lover close. Atam smiled and leaned in, kissing the King softly. He then backed off before he morphed into his other form. He let out a loud growl before he took to the wings, flying across the sky as he drew his sword. Yamu let out a cry as he reached out for him, flying just behind. Then Atam dived, landing hard on the ground outside the gates, sending dust into the soldiers eyes. Yamu landed seconds after him as they two stood in front of the small army. The King, Orehmane smirked at the two.

"Today you will fall _King_ Yamukanen!" the man said and Yamu sighed.

"You tried once and failed! I will not let you get my Kingdom, you do not deserve to rule it!" Yamu said, glaring at the man. Atam nodded and stood close to the young man, preparing to protect him.

"You and your slave will both kneel at my feet or die!" Orehmane hissed.

"I will die before I kneel before you!" Yamu growled and Atam nodded.

"The rest of the people feel so too, everyone loves the King, he's caring, unlike you!" Atam growled loudly. The King of the other kingdom glared down at him.

"Shut up slave" the King hissed and suddenly Yamu took to the air, his scythe soon around the King's neck.

"I dare you to call him a slave again _King_ Orehmane!" Yamu growled.

"Are you sure you should do that?" the King questioned and Yamu frowned, blinking his eyes in confusion, before he looked up to see soldiers surrounding Atam. Yamu gasped and took to the air again.

"Atam!" he called, but the slave didn't have time to react as the soldiers all wrapped tight ropes around the beast. Atam let out a frustrated cry as he struggled against his bonds. Yamu dove down to free him, but found himself captured in a net seconds later.

"Oh no, I want you to watch.. from a safe distance of course" Orehmane said and Yamu turned, his glare growing colder and more angry each moment that passed. Atam let out a cry as his wings was pulled downwards, broken. Yamu's head snapped around and he let out a desperate cry as he had to watch his beloved being tortured.

"No.." Yamu cried out, watching as the soldiers pulled at Atam's wings, nearly ripping them off of his body. Atam screamed and struggled to get away, but failed. Suddenly Atam and Yamu's eyes locked. The King, opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to call his lovers name, but he never came that far when Orehmane came over to Atam, grabbed his hair and pulled him up, then slit his throat.

"ATAM!"

* * *

><p>The scream resonated through the whole city, leaving no one without a clue to what had happened. This scream was filled with grief, fright, anger, desperation, and pure shock. People stopped dead in their tracks as their city's guards ran down towards the gate, only to find their King, trapped in a net, but obviously trying to get to another best lying just a few feet away. The guards automatically reached for their swords and was quick to attack. Soon the so-called army was far away enough for Yamu to be released so he could morph into his human form and run over to Atam, who was lying on the ground, but somehow, had managed to morph into himself again after been hurt.<p>

"Atam.. please.. please do not.." Yamu pleaded. The guards watched as Atam reached out, his hand meeting the King's cheek, then tell him he loved him so much, before the hand fell, thumping softly to the ground. After that came a frightening silence. Yamu, still being in shock, just sat there, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face before he closed them slowly. A sob escaped him, then a second later he threw his head back.

"ATAM!" he screamed the highest he could before hugging his lost love. Suddenly Josepho, Mehkuro and the rest of his priests were there, looking down at the King and his former lover in shock, then pure fury.

"Ya son of a bitch!" Josepho shouted, his anger so obvious he was shaking.

"Agreed.. what gives you the right to just come here and kill someone?" Mahandn growled at the King of the neighbour country and his soldier army. The man just waved him off like that and it seemed to piss him off more than anything, but Ryrhon managed to calm him down enough to keep him from murdering the King.

"He was a slave.. nothing more" Orehmane stated, and a shocked silence followed.

"You.. didn't.. do that.." Treisenan stuttered, but it was too late. Yamu slowly got to his feet after making sure Atam's body was resting on the ground, then he turned. The young King's eyes locked with Orehmane's and suddenly the King took a step back. Yamu's eyes were completely filled with fury, hatred and murder. If he didn't have Orehmane for dinner today, someone was going to die in his palace for sure.

"Orehmane, Atam was my personal servant and he was never treated as a slave on my orders.. as well as the fact that he was ordered by the former King, my father that he was to stay by my side always to keep my powers in check.." Yamu growled, the aura around him seemed to darken as everyone living in the young King's city realised what was about to happen and they backed away from him. Orehmane didn't seem to catch on until Yamu's powers flared and he seemed to darken. The man morphed into his monster self, but it was obvious that without Atam there, he was changed. The normally crystal white fur, was tipped in black and he had this odd, black patterns on his shoulders and legs, as well as chest. He developed a long, white tail with a black, hairy tip. Horns grew out of his skull, both long, twisted and black. His wings were white, but the skin in between the bones where coloured gray, which ended in black. The monsters eyes, that in which used to be amethyst filled with wisdom was dark purple, filled with fury and hatred.

"Orehmane.." Yamu's voice was deep and regal, as well as being filled with poison so-to-speak. Orehmane had by now frozen to his spot, but his army had slowly backed away. Yamu's fiery eyes closed, then opened again as he drew out the scythe, which was black on the handle instead of white and the blade tipped further so it looked like a half moon, the shining metal gleaming in the faint sun barely shining through the dark, heavy clouds. Yamu lifted his scythe, pointing it at Orehmane, a wild smile making it's way onto his wolf-like face. The smile reached a crazy manner, just like his eyes.

"Choose your words wisely you little shit, I am not going to go easy on you" the beast growled loudly. His own followers tried to calm him down, but Mehkuro stopped them, shaking his head.

"Let him do this alone.. he will not calm down before he has someone's head.." Mehkuro just told them, this of course, caused a lot of confused stares as very few were aware of what had happened the last time Yamu had gone into such great havoc from having his powers fully released. Yamu then suddenly stepped forward, apparently, one step for him was ten step for a human as soon he had his hand around Orehmane's neck. The young King lifted his rival King up by the neck, glaring down at him.

"I dare ask Orehmane.. whatever happens to your country if I kill you right now?" Yamu asked, it did seem however, that he was teasing him and making the King full of fear for the angered beast.

"Uh.." was all that came from the once fearless King.

"Oh my, lost your speech already my _King?_ As far as I know, killing someone without a blink of the eye is easy for you, it should be just as easy for me, you think not?" Yamu asked, smiling evilly at the murdered of his beloved. Yamu fastened his grip on Orehmane, but then he stopped, before he lowered the man slightly, then he threw the man away, throwing him a good hundred meters.

"But.. I am not as low as to kill someone, I am not that kind of a King! Besides.. killing you for revenge is not worth it.. I know of ways to avenge Atam without any killing" Yamu said, then he morphed back to his human shape, which had changed as well, his eyes was slightly narrowed now and he seemed to have aged during his change. Yamu turned to his friends before he smiled, though this smile was tired, and somewhat lost, like he didn't have anything anymore and finally given up.

"Let us end this.." he simply said, his eyes brightening somewhat before his friends and priests nodded in their eager. Then Yamu turned to Orehmane.

"And just for the record _King_ Orehmane.. I will not be as forgiving next time you do something as unforgivable as this!" Yamu stated, then he turned and left.

* * *

><p>The ceremony for Atam was short and easy, just like Yamu wanted it. Only their closest friends and the priests and the remaining priestess were invited, after they had buried the young slave in the very same tomb that some of the friends they lost a few years back rested, Yamu locked himself up in his room and remained there for a week until he finally showed his face to his citizens. By then Yamu looked rather pale, dead and seemingly not able to form a single sentence. It took nearly a month before Yamu began to act a little close to the King he used to be, but at least he tried. That was, until the first explosion went off.<p>

* * *

><p>Yami Tori: ... ... so that's why she ran away... *snicker* oh well, just remember to review okay?<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

HIIII! Yeah, I know, I've been slow, but now I have managed to get it all done.. yeah, that's right, this is the next last chapter in part 2 of the Power of Life trilogy :'D

Oh, I can't wait to start on the last part, I guess it's good to let you know that it'll start as soon as this is finished because I have already begun on it ^^0 enjoy this next last chapter :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

A Great Loss.

There was a groan and slowly eyes opened to reveal tired, amethyst eyes. Then he turned around, his hand searching as usual for the one thing that made him smile, but as of lately, this reason was gone.

"Atam?" Yamu asked out loud, only to receive silence, then reality hit him as he stared at the open spot of the bed where Atam used to sleep a year ago. Yamu rolled over, and curled into a ball while fisting a huge mass of sheets. Tears once again gathered in the young man's eyes before he closed them, a low sob escaping him as he tried not to think, tried not to act, tried not to live, but he pushed his thoughts away long enough for him to get up from the bed and stiffly dress himself. There was a knock on the door and then it opened, revealing Mehkuro, who smiled softly.

"My King, are you already awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I just woke up." Yamu answered shortly, cracking his shoulders and trying to soften his stiff neck. Mehkuro eyed his King for a long minute before he nodded and turned.

"The council have gathered your Highness, they want to speak with you." Mehkuro announced and Yamu looked up with a confused look on his face.

"The council? Why?" he asked. The council was a group of ten women and men that was to help Yamu with hard decisions, but they also had power to take care of minor ones, which was why Yamu made sure several of his priest's were in the council so they wouldn't start a rebellion.

"I was not told.." Mehkuro stated, lowering his head. Yamu smiled.

"It is okay, I'll find out either way." then he fastened the cape and put his crown on before leaving with Mehkuro.

* * *

><p>Yamu entered the hall and found the council already there, they all turned and bowed to him as he strode past them up to his throne. Yamu turned and sat down on the seat before eying the council.<p>

"So, why did you want to talk with me?" Yamu asked. Sentho tok a step closer, bowing his head slightly. He was in charge of the council after all and was the one to let all things they agreed on go through.

"My King.. we have been talking us between, it seems that.. you still can't rule quite as well as before you lost your sla-servant." Sentho was quick to choose the right word as Yamu's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly Yamu crossed his legs.

"I do not see any difference!" he stated, holding back a yawn. Josepho took a careful step forward whilst Sentho eyed the young sword-wielding priest.

"It's not.. that ya don' rule different.. it's just, ya yerself act different since the death of Atam." Josepho carefully spoke. He knew that speaking of Atam was a taboo because the first time they did after his death, Yamu had teared up and run out of the room crying like a little baby. It was just too awkward speaking about it that they stopped talking about him. Yamu frowned from where his sat.

"I do not feel any different Josepho, I do feel like I have matured because of what happened, but that is about it!" Yamu said. Josepho withdrew himself, knowing when to stop because unlike the rest, he was quick to notice when Yamu was getting pissed. Ryrohn coughed slightly.

"Um.. my King, it's just, we feel that, you've changed in the way you rule and how you choose the things to do so." Ryrohn said, being one of the few who cared and worried for the young King. Yamu stared at him, then he sighed.

"True. I have changed my ways, but not that much, I just, feel I have to be more.. careful onwards." he explained and the priests nodded, though the rest of the council didn't seem pleased with this.

"It's just, there's been some complaining from the guards, you have heightened the security on the city, why is that?" Sentho asked. Yamu turned to him before he glared, making the man step back.

"I have done so for the safety of this city, I know the Orehmane is after my head as I am for his', but it does not change the fact that I want to protect this my kingdom at any cost! Besides, I did ask them if they wanted more shared work or longer work-days, they will also earn more money from doing this." he growled. Sentho's head turned slightly.

"Fine, you win your highness, but what will you do if that man starts another invasion?" Sentho asked. Yamu stood up from his throne so suddenly it surprised the most.

"I will protect this country, or die trying!" Yamu snapped. There was a long silence after that were most of the council just gaped at him before they all nodded.

"Was there any more?" Yamu asked. Sentho stepped forth.

"Yes, if you die, who will succeed you?" he asked and Yamu stared at him.

"I.. have not given it any thought.." Yamu murmured, looking down.

"Not any?" Mehkuro asked, but Yamu shook his head.

"No, I have not.. had the time to.." Yamu finished this with a sigh. Sadly they never got any further as suddenly there was a loud explosion, then a blinding light. Yamu gasped as he covered his eyes from the light, trying to find out what happened.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Yamu heard Mehkuro curse from the thick dust and rubble-caused clouds. Yamu frowned, then he yelped when he felt something thin and wet snake it's way around his waist, pulling him up. Yamu yelled out as he felt the ground disappear under his feet.

"Your Highness!" he heard several cry out, but Yamu couldn't do anything, but to watch as the doors to the hall burst open, Seraneity and Treisenan stumbled through, followed by some guards.

"We're being invaded again!" one of the guards said, only to stop when the dust settled. They noticed right away that the King was on the floor, then they looked up, seeing Yamu struggling to get free some arm-like rope-shaped thing. The young King let out a frustrated roar as he tried over and over, but found he couldn't get out of the tight grip as he was lifted higher and higher, then suddenly the arm lost all strength, but seemingly it gained it back as Yamu was thrown towards the floor, hitting it hard. Seraneity screamed for her King as the smack resonated through the room.

"King Yamukanen!"

* * *

><p>There was a soft groan, and a pare of eyelids fluttered, before opening to reveal amethyst. Yamu slowly sat up, wincing as several bones in his body creaking. He looked down at himself and saw his own body, it was a little bloody, but otherwise completely fine. The King slowly got to his feet and looked around, there was dust and rubble all around him and he couldn't see any movement.<p>

"M-my King?" a soft voice called and Yamu looked down, then he gasped, his eyes widening in shock and slight fear. He ran over to one of the large blocks of stone and crumbled down beside it.

"Seraneity!" he called out. The woman was stuck underneath, only her chest, one hand and her head was free. Yamu tried to push the stone away, but his bones protested. Yamu sat down, a desperate look on his face. Seraneity however just smiled, and it made Yamu tear up for some reason.

"Don't cry my King, there's nothing you can do for me.." she whispered. Yamu gave her a heartbreaking, and sad look, then he noticed the blood that had to seep from underneath the block. Yamu grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. There was a loud rumble and Yamu looked up, but then down, refusing to leave. Seraneity shook her head and gave him a desperate look of her own.

"Go!" she whispered. Yamu shook his head.

"N-no.. I could.. never.." Seraneity opened her mouth, but the rumble came again.

"GO!" she yelled and Yamu slowly got to his feet. She smiled sadly.

"Run, don't turn, just run my King, you cannot.. die yet!" she called out as he nodded and turned around, starting to run. And he ran, he ran as fast as he could, trying to outrun the rumbling. Soon enough he was joined by Josepho, Treisenan and Mahandn. Yamu looked at the three.

"Where is Mehkuro and Ryrhon?" he asked, panting. The other three shook their heads. Yamu frowned, wanting to know more, but never got that far as the rumble came again, this time so close that they all where a little to surprised when they were suddenly thrown forward. They all yelled out as they hit the floor. Suddenly there there was a large shadow hovering over them. Yamu looked up and squinted his eyes, not sure if what he was real.

"W-what?" Yamu managed to splutter out as the shadow reached out for him, but the hand never got far as Josepho's two swords slashed the hand off, the shadow let out a roar of pain as he withdrew itself. The other's got their feets and began to run again. Turning a corner, they nearly ran into Ryrhon.

"Ryrhon." Mahandn called out and Ryrhon smiled at him. Josepho stared at them.

"No lovey-dovey please, we're 'bout to run out o' time!" he called and the two glared. Yamu stared at Josepho, then he smiled sadly.

"He is right, we need to leave now!" he said and they all nodded.

"By the way Ryrhon, have you seen Mehkuro?" Treisenan, but Ryrhon shook his head.

"No, but I think his okay, I have a fair clue that Sentho is protecting him!" Yamu nodded as they began to run, quickly reaching the end of the hall and turn the corner to see Mehkuro fly into the wall, whilst Sentho was lying on the floor, not moving. This seemed to do something to Josepho, who let out a roar and sprinted into action. Yamu and the rest watched in awe as the young man simply ran through the shadowy monster. Josepho lowered his swords as the rest watched how the shadow split on several parts before disappearing.

"That's a sword-master for you!" Treisenan commented. Mehkuro slowly got to his feet as the rest joined Josepho, who was holding Sentho, something close to fear, sadness and worry dancing across his face. Yamu watched the blonde as he used one hand to move away some of the hair covering Sentho's eyes. The council-member slowly opened his eyes, though he didn't seem to be able to see well.

"Sentho? Are you okay?" Yamu asked, worried that he might lose one more.

"Okay? Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped and Yamu looked down.

"I just..." Yamu murmured.

"I can't see, so obviously this is the end for me!" Sentho stated and shock, but also desperation and frustration appeared of Josepho's face. Yamu gave the man a displeased look, because like most of them, he had realized what Sentho and Josepho felt for each other. Yamu straightened up.

"You highness?" Mehkuro asked, obviously worried about his brother.

"We do not have much time.." Yamu murmured, Josepho and Mehkuro quickly realized just what he meant, because like the King, they knew that Sentho most probably wouldn't survive with those injuries.

"Go.." Sentho murmured and for the first time in the groups life did Josepho cry.

"Why? Why can't I stay an' protect ya?" he asked, or more like whispered. Yamu turned and took a few steps away as the others also did, realizing that the two needed this time alone now, or they may never be able to tell each other what they felt. Well, Sentho may be a jerk and an arrogant man, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to love. Yamu noticed right away that there was enemies closing in so he turned completely.

"Mehkuro, please stay with the two." he said, letting the three be alone for now.

* * *

><p>Yamu stared down at his hand, the lone ring that used to hold amethyst jewels. Now it held dark and light ones, though the ring itself obviously lacked it's shine because of all the damage put to it. Yamu sighed, clenching his hand. The young King turned his head, looking over to where Josepho, Sentho and Mehkuro were, the two where crouching with Sentho in between, the older one obviously talking because Josepho was crying and Mehkuro was trying not to, but failing. Yamu turned towards the others and waited, he knew it would happen soon. He couldn't do anything, but watch and he'd rather not, he'd lost someone close once and didn't want to watch two of his closest friends lose one they love.<p>

"NOO!" Josepho's cry made Yamu clench his fists and close his eyes. Suddenly the wall to their left exploded and sent them all flying into the other side. Yamu yelped loudly before his head made contact with the stone wall. The young King prepared himself for another impact, but when he didn't receive one, he looked up to see Josepho pressing his sword into some monster-arm. The monster screeched and disappeared out from a hole that had been made in the wall in front of them. Yamu looked up at the blonde, who was crying, but he didn't seem to care as he glared at the spot where the monster had been. Suddenly the sword-user straightened up and turned his head slightly, not enough for Yamu to see his eyes.

"Yer highness.. have ya seen.. my sister?" he asked, his voice oddly empty. Yamu slowly got up before walking over to the blonde, then he used whatever strength he had to turn him. Josepho stared down at Yamu with such empty, yet somewhat hopeful eyes. Yamu looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in sadness.

"I am sorry.." he whispered and Josepho's eyes widened before he hung his head, closing his eyes. Then he grit his teeth, anger, grief, hatred and sadness all to clear on his body. In the second Yamu could see something he'd never seen before. The young King saw his friends soul, which was screaming and trembling in sadness. Yamu turned his head and saw the remaining group's soul's. Ryrhon's was trembling, and seemingly trying to shrink away. Mahadn's was reached up to heaven, praying.

"Um.." Yamu mumbled as he watched Treisenan's soul grit his teeth and mumble a curse, which Yamu could hear, but he didn't say out loud what he heard. Mehkuro's soul was crying, even more than the body in which the soul resided in. Yamu looked at the floor, trying to calm down and get a hang of this situation. Then straightened up and stared at the rest.

"There is a possibility that.. we will not survive today.." he said slowly and everyone turned to him. Mehkuro gave him a sad, but pleading look, but Yamu couldn't do anything but shake his head.

"What?" Ryrhon asked, exchanging worried glances with Mahandn.

"With all of this, I have not even chosen a successor.. I knew I would regret it, now I do, so, I guess, if I manage to take down the one causing this war, then I can pick a new ruler in case I am deadly hurt.." he said, staring at them before he gave them a sad smile. They didn't know, they had no idea what was happening within Yamu, nor would he let them either. He wasn't entirely sure why he ended up like it, he suspected heartbreak, or maybe from all the damage he had taken up through the years. However, that didn't stop him from knowing that today might be his last day, nor it wasn't even a maybe anymore. All the suffering through the years had finally built up enough. Yamu could feel the pressure, but he resister, trying to make sure to save his people from the evilness before he left this world to join those he lost.

"My King?" the voice brought him back to reality and he looked up to see Treisenan. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't even seen the hordes of armed men closing in on them.

"Quick, I'll cover you, go!" Treisenan said, raising his sword. Yamu stared at him.

"What? How? You are alone... wha-" he was stopped when Josepho suddenly grabbed him, sprinting down the hall. Yamu saw the rest followed, except Treisenan. The young man turned his head and smiled, nodding softly. Yamu's eyes widened as he watched from afar.

"No! Treisenan!"

* * *

><p>Finally they stopped running. Josepho let Yamu go and watched as the young King sunk to his knees. He looked towards the doors, awaiting Treisenan, but deep down he knew the young warrior wouldn't come through door the door, not anymore.<p>

"Are we safe?" Ryrhon asked. Mahandn looked at him, but shook his head.

"I don't know.. Treisenan was in charge of defense.." he murmured.

"Well, we can fight them off here, of course, if we manage to call some Ferihn, but I doubt it'll give us enough time to escape- My King?" Ryrhon finished his sentence in a question as he noticed that Yamu was trembling, but not in fear, in anger.

"DAMNIT!" the King screamed, his fists slamming into the stone floor.

"M-My King." Mehkuro asked, worried, but he couldn't do much more as the doors was opened with a slam that sent dust their way. They coughed hard and tried to see, but it was hard.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" a man's voice asked and suddenly Yamu's head jerked up, then he growled before getting to his feet. Anger was seeping from the young King's very soul at the moment, and with Atam gone, there was nothing to hold it back or stop it.

"Orehmane!" Yamu roared, something that caught his priests off guard.

"It's King Orehmane to you, I'm taking over this kingdom!" the arrogant man said, smirking, but the smirk faltered when he noticed that Yamu wasn't on the ground, nor was he giving him a fearful look. The young man was standing, the shadow's swirling around him, almost like it tried to merge with him.

"My King.." Ryrhon tried, but was shut up when Yamu turned his head, glaring.

"Ryrhon, know your place, I will end this!" the man stated and Ryrhon looked down, a painful appearing on his face. Suddenly Orehmane gave the sign and the armed men charged forward. Josepho drew his swords and began cutting up soldiers. Mahandn raised his poisoned sword and the dagger before he threw himself at the group. Ryrhon just stood there, waiting for someone to get to close before he raised his claw-like daggers and dug them into the person, luckily they were dipped in Mahandn's poison so they did more damage than one would think. Mehkuro raised his hands, resiting spell he knew without a scroll he threw spell after spell on the men, either freezing them, lit them on fire or sending them flying into other. Yamu and Orehmane didn't more, they stood a good twenty feet from each other, just glaring. No one dared to get in their way, no one who was wise enough that is. Suddenly Ryrhon yelled out in pain as a sword cut through his shoulder before he fell back. Mahandn's yelled in desperation, but couldn't reach the fallen man. Yamu knew what happened, he had felt Ryrhon's soul disappear and it only fueled his anger.

"Josepho!" Mehkuro shouted and this made Yamu break his glaring contest with Orehmane. Josepho had a sword right through his chest, or more, right through his heart. Yamu's eyes widened as he saw the warrior go down. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, but couldn't do more as he fell to the cold floor. Mahandn screamed as two sword went right through him, nearly cutting him in half by his waist. The poison-master fell seconds later and that's when Yamu snapped. His scream came out more like a furious screech as he threw himself at Orehmane. Everything around them stopped. The one remaining, Mehkuro watched as his King pulled out a small dagger and stabbed Orehmane's arms, severing until it was dangling within the clothes. Orehmane drew his sword and stabbed Yamu, the sword going right through a lung, but it didn't seem to stop the younger King, who screeched again and sat the dagger right into the others heart.

"Today, you or me fall, and if I fall, I will take you with me!" the King growled as he pushed Orehmane to the ground, with him on top. Before Yamu could do anything else, the other King pulled out a dagger similar to the King's a shoved it right into Yamu's heart. Yamu gasped, but pulled out the dagger and stabbed the other King's throat until it was just shreds left. The King didn't move, not anymore. Yamu's shaking shoulders suddenly slumped before he fell over as well, lying beside his fallen enemy.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Mehkuro came running, then collapsed beside his King, who was getting weaker and weaker, his heart only beating because of his second heart from his Ferhin genes.

"R-relax, I'll try to-" he was stopped by Yamu's finger on his lips.

"There is nothing you can do.. you see.. I was already.. weak, my body has been weak for years.. now, I can finally rest.." Mehkuro slowly realized what he meant. And what he meant was that the King had a weak heart, not something they'd know, but not only that, he's whole body was shutting down, to weak to successfully heal the damage done to him.

"Mehkuro.." it was only a whisper, but Mehkuro heard it and leaned down.

"Yes.. your highness?" he asked. Yamu smiled up at him, his tired, amethyst eyes slowly disappearing under the eyelids.

"You.. are my successor, I give you.. my throne, treat it.. and my people.. well.." then the hand that Mehkuro had found himself picking up, fell to the floor and the last breath left the King's lips. Mehkuro's eyes widened before he fell down, his head against the King's chest.

"A-as you wish.. K-King Yamukanen.." he whispered before he stood, glaring at the men. They all just watched, waiting for what to happen. Their own King was gone, as was their, but they had a new one. The wisest of them laid down their sword and crouched, bowing his head and thus the rest followed. Mehkuro looked over them before he looked up, there was a hole in the roof. The sun had begun to appear behind dark clouds that once threatened to spill their tears, and they suddenly did, despite the fact that the sun was coming through on several places. It was like heaven was crying for the King and Mehkuro couldn't agree more.

"Rest in peace.. my King.."

* * *

><p>There was not one sound, not a single bird was making a noise, not a dog who was panting and there was not a baby crying. The whole city was nearly thorn down. Ferihn, Lishua and Liserhen that had survived the attack began to appear from the ruins of their great city. They all looked up to the ruined palace and found that Mehkuro was the only one coming out. He looked down on the ones that had managed to free themselves.<p>

"Today.." he began, raising his voice so everyone could hear.

"Today, we lost more than just a life, today we lost our King.. who, in his great battle against King Orehmane, managed to deadly wound him.. they both fell, and to that, a new day starts, the other Kingdom will join ours.. in which I will rule with the same kindness as our former King, Yamukanen." he said, there was a long silence before most of the survivors broke down, crying for their King and that they seemed to have finally gotten the peace they wanted. Mehkuro turned to those of the servants that had survived.

"Recover all the fallen in the palace, all the priest's and the priestess is in there, also, the King.. all are to be mummified and put in their thomb tomorrow!" he said and they all nodded. The soldiers looked at Mehkuro, who stared at them for a good long minute before he took a breath.

"You help out, the priestess Seraneity is in the great hall!" he said and they nodded, disappearing. Mehkuro looked up at the sky, the rain falling heavily and he felt himself cool down.

"You will not be forgotten my King.."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" a tiny voice asked and an older man turned to smile at his daughter, the youngest of a pair. Her brother right behind.<p>

"What is it my little princess?" he asked, pulling both onto his lap.

"Where you always a King?" she asked and her brother kicked her leg for being so rude. The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around the two.

"No, I wasn't.. you see, I was only a priest when the former King ruled, he gave me the throne when he saved our Kingdom from falling into ruins.." he said, thinking back on the past. The girl and boy gaped at him in awe.

"What are they making you say now?" a woman's voice asked and the man turned, smiling as his wife, the Queen came over, smiling as well.

"Oh, just a little about the past.." he said. The man turned towards the children and smiled.

"You see, the King who ruled then was the greatest King who ever lived, he cared more about his people than himself and he never stopped trying to make sure we were happy!" he said, smiling fondly. The two stared up at him in awe. Then their mother ushered them off to learn something from their teacher before she turned, finding her husband in deep thoughts.

"Dear?" he looked up at her.

"Hm?" he hummed absentmindedly.

"Are you thinking about him?" she asked and the man smiled.

"Of course, I promised myself I would never forget him, nor my brother or my friends.. we cared a lot about the King, as we cared about each other, and even if they're gone, they will always remain in my heart until I join them!" he said, smiling and she smiled as well.

"Let's hope that's not happening soon!" she said, and he laughed.

* * *

><p>The old man moved along the corridors, thinking about when he once could skip along these halls, his friends right behind and with the prince at his side. He chuckled to himself before he made it to one of the large balconies. He looked up at the sky and smiled fondly.<p>

"I know your watching over us.. as I will watch over mine when I leave.. I may not be able to wait to see you again my friends, but I can wait a tiny bit longer.." he said. Almost as if someone heard him, a bird landed on the stone railing. He smiled as the bird tilted it's head to the side, eying him.

"Soon I will see you again, my King."

* * *

><p>... there you have it.. I have killed pretty much everyone.. even Sentho.. :P Had to.. I wanted Joey to snap of something and killing Seto's former self was just one funny way to do so.. yeah, that sounded so sadistic.. either way, I can tell you right away that I'll most probably update the last chapter on Sunday or Monday.. who knows, then I'll update the new chapter on part 3; They Who Return as soon as this one get's it's last review :D<p>

So yes, review, please, I've been holding up on this for a long time because no matter how many times I kill Yugi, I still hate it.. oh well, bye ^^


	9. Epilogue

This is it... 8^8 I can't believe I'm finished with this... enjoy..

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

The Waiting Room.

This one white figure, it was a male. He was walking along this stone path, not knowing when the exit came, nor did he care. He had been walking for who knows how long, he was walking towards his next life, that's all he knew and somewhere deep within him, he really looked forward it. The years of hardship and the scars of his rebellion was gleaming in the light skin. His white hair was the exact same color as the skin. The only thing that didn't go with the rest was his eyes. They were large, amethyst, shining brightly as a child as he awaited for his return to the living world. Suddenly a doorway appeared on the road and he stopped up before he eyed the door with some curiosity, then he smiled. Not one sound escaped from this white being as he skipped through the door to his new life.

* * *

><p>Black hair, tipped amethyst, with matching eyes and blonde bangs that fell on each side of the face except on in the middle the hung down. The young man found himself looking at a smaller copy. This was a boy barely in his older teens, wearing a lot of black. He had a big smile on his peaceful face and around his neck gleamed a golden triangle, held up by chains. This body had the spirit of a chosen one, and despite the memory of hardship he was smiling and moving on. The man had never seen such an innocent being in his whole life.<p>

"Are you.." he began and the boy smiled.

"The name is Yugi.. your reincarnation.." the boy greeted, reaching out a hand and the man took it.

"Yamu.. former King.." the boy smiled and nodded.

"I knew.. I have your memories with me." there was a blinding light and when it disappeared, it left a single boy, who looked a tad older. He had his tan. The golden triangle gleamed and the boy turned towards a door that appeared out of nowhere in this white nothingness. With one last look on the other door that lead to the stone path the teen turned with a smile on his face.

"Time to move on.."

* * *

><p>The room was brightly lit, the white walls in one with the roof and floor. One huge clock was ticking away over their heads. There was a lot of chairs there, and most occupied by people waiting for their time to move on. The teen entered through his door, which disappeared when he stepped away. Some of the people in the chairs turned their heads before they lit up. The teen smiled as he walked over, sitting down beside on who looked like him, who was resting his face in his hands. The rest smiled their way before they turned back to their original position.<p>

"Atem.." the voice was so gentle, soft and caring that the other didn't move at once. The teen laid a hand on his shoulder and the other looked up, then tears appeared in his crimson eyes.

"Aibou.." the other whispered and the teen teared up. The two laughed and embraced each other, crying into each others neck. The others gathered around as they watched the two with fond expressions. The teen smiled at them all and then he looked up at the clock. It was now nearly eight thirty.

"when the clock hit twelve, then the boat comes.." Atem said, smiling. Yugi smiled at his lover and nodded.

"It's good to see ya didn't get any permanent mental scaring there Yug!" Joey said, smiling when Yugi pouted slightly.

"It's good to see you all.. Téa, Tristan, everyone." Yugi greeted and smiled when he saw Téa's smile, she nodded and sat down on the seat beside him, with Atem on the other side.

"So, we're only waiting for Mokuba then?" Duke asked and Yugi nodded.

"I gave him the throne so it'll probably take some time.."

"Ya did?" Joey asked, shocked and at the same time, pleased. Yugi put his hand in his pocket and was surprised to feel paper against his fingertips. He pulled out what he had and found a card in his hands. Then he smiled and nudged Atem, who turned and smirked.

"Now that's one card that'll come in handy." he said, and Yugi giggled.

"Yes indeed." Yugi agreed. They all laughed at Joey, who made some funny expression before Yugi slumped against the chair.

"I wonder what we'll do.. we promised we'd be back.. what if we can't return?" he asked and looked up at the rest. Atem chuckled and gently pecked Yugi's cheek.

"Oh, we will be returned.. we were told when we arrived." he explained and Yugi, who was blushing madly somewhat managed to nod. Then the rest sat down on their chairs. They began to chat about different stuff, just passing the time, waiting for their time to go back to their beloved.

* * *

><p>... that's it.. I can't believe it, I'm finally finished with it :')<p>

Just to let you know because it wasn't said in the story, the boat is similar to that of the Egyptian Duat, if they really had moved on the afterlife, then the boat would've taken them to Anubis and Ammit for the last justice to those who come through the Duat.. oh well, it's probably a waste of information anyway.. or not, who knows..

Please remember to review this last, and very short chapter of The Prince Denied of His Life and hold your eyes open for the next and last part in the Power of Life Trilogy, Those Who Return, which will be up shortly.

Bye guys :'D


End file.
